


Red Thread

by linda9128



Category: DanganronpaV3 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, dananronpav3, danganronpa - Freeform, discontinued, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 32,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linda9128/pseuds/linda9128
Summary: "Hey Kiibo? Do you believe in the red string of fate?"Pitter patter, the rain soaks me.





	1. Under The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> *Important note, please read:*
> 
> This takes place in a universe where the danganronpa games don't take place. As a result, their personalities are different from in the game. Pre-game Ouma is seen as a shy, weak boy, but his game personality will show very often as well. As for Kiibo, we will go with his fake backstory. In the beginning, he has no emotion. With ouma, e learns emotion little by little, but is still unsatisfied. You'll see real Kiibo soon enough. He will learn emotion and his true personality shines through. Enjoy.

On that day, I saw you,

Under the sky of clouds.

Pitter patter, goes the rain,

Soaking my heart.

_________________________

 

It was raining. It always was at this time if year. Rain season. Rain, rain, rain, all day everyday. It's getting boring at this point. It's getting old. Soggy shoes, soggy socks, soggy hair and damp clothes. I'm sick of it. I'm tired and I just want to get home dry for once. Most students have already left for home already, the few lingering students were helping out the teachers or studying at the library. I want to wait out the never ending storm, but at this point, it was just getting worse. The rain seemed to keep pouring, as if it wanted to waste my time. I was aggravated. Annoyed. The whole world just seemed to mock me. Whatever. I'll get soaked just this once again. I walked down the street to my house. Cold water trickled down my neck soaking my shirt underneath. This sucks ass. Foggy as hell, I can barely see in front of me. I see a boy in the distance with a black umbrella shielding him from the cold, wet, rain. How lucky. He looked around my age. Average build, average height. He wore the same school uniform as me, though strangely enough, I had never seen him before. I walked up to him. Shyly, I asked;

"Um... Excuse me... Can we share the umbrella?"

I was dripping wet, so I doubt he would want to be squished up against me. Then, something struck me odd. There was something off about him. There were black lines streaking across his face. Running all the way from his eyes to the bottom of his jaw. This was only the beginning. His eyes were not completely human either. They looked fake. His neck, from what I could see, Was entirely covered in some sort of black mesh. Our uniform has a high collar, so I can't see that well. He also had impossibly smooth, pale skin that was impossible for a teenager. He had no pores, not a single hair on his skin, and eyes like camera lenses. Sudden realizations struck me hard. Thats no human, that's a robot!

"WAAAHH! You're a robot!"

I jumped back in surprise, and the robot looked at me with an expression I couldn't read. He was a little bit taller than me.

"Ah! I see you've noticed. Yes, I am an AI with a human like brain. I am capable of learning and growing, much like you. I was created by professor Idabashi, a well known and humble robotic scientist."

He said all this with amazingly, a human tone. Though it didn't carry emotion. To me, he just seemed very blank.

A moment of silence passed as we locked eyes. He casually turned away and began to depart.

"W-wait! Can I please share an umbrella with you?"

Silence. His blank eyes stared down at me.

"Uh, my house is in the same direction as yours, and I'll leave as soon as our paths part. Please! I don't want to walk in the rain everyday!" I pleaded. I almost felt bad for myself. How pathetic.

He took a moment to respond.

"Alright."

Those blank words of his were kind of unsettling, but his tolerance was enough for me.

"Thank you!" I beamed at him. He smiled back, but it looked forced.

...There's really not much left to say, really. How descriptive can walking be? I mean, I'm squished up beside a stranger, A ROBOT, and that's all there is to it. I thought that I would try to strike up a conversation, perhaps to drown out the sound of rain, if not, to ease the atmosphere between us.

"Soooooo, what's your name? I mean, If you have one."

I realized that it would almost always take a few seconds for him to respond.

"I am project K1B0, but that is a mouthful, so you may call me Kiibo."

Silence is kind of repetitive, no?

"Uhhh, why are you here?"

"I am here to experience human life I suppose. Or to help advance and assist humanity? I'm not quite sure myself..."

"How's it going so far?"

"I'm programmed to say that it has been fun, but you humans don't seem to realize that your life is just an endless loop."

I was a little bit shocked . I wasn't expecting that at all. I felt a little bit mocked that a robot could think that, when he isn't even a human himself.

"You're right, but do you realize that you're just a robot? A heartless, dumb hunk of metal?"

My sharp words slid right off my tongue. Who cares? He can't feel it anyways. I could tell that he tried his best to look hurt, but quickly gave up.

"How rude of you to say that. You're not a suitable person to be a friend, not to mention that that was a remark of robophobia. I do have recording functions, so I can, and won't hesitate to use your words against you in court. I hope that doesn't happen."

"Gosh, you're so serious Kiiboy," I giggled and gently slapped his arm. "you should loosen up a bit. I was lying."

He looked at me in confusion.

"I...'m sorry. I don't quite understand how humans work."

"Nishishi!"

"Hu-Huh?!"

My eyes darted to look at him.

"Is something wrong?" I quickly asked.

"That noise you made... What was that?"

My face heated up and turned my face away, like a shy flower. I tried to laugh it off, but I was mortally embarrassed.

"Uh... That's my laugh... I know, I've been told it's weird"

"A laugh... I didn't recognize that as one, but alright."

Another silence, how plain. Though, I will say, that the rhythmic tapping of raindrops on the umbrella was kind of calming. A tight stretched fabric, acting like the membrane of a drum. Kiibo suddenly stopped at a large house. Prim and tidy. It looks very expensive. Lining the house, was a tight, futuristic, black fence.

"We're here. This is my house."

"Oh..."

I'll admit, I was a little disappointed. Not only because I would have to walk the rest of the way in rain, but I wouldn't have an entertainment system with me anymore.

"Well, see you tomorrow then!"

"Tomorrow?"

He stared off into space, just like a human. Finally, he's showing some traits of intelligence. I said my farewells once more.

"Bye-bye Kiiboy!"

I turned and walked the other direction, only to be stopped by a hand on my shoulder. Kiibo held his umbrella out, and prodded my hand.

"Take it. Return it to me tomorrow."

"Really? Sweet! Thanks a ton Kiibaby!"

I gave him a hug, smirking behind his back, because now he would be wet too. I opened the black umbrella and faded into the mist. I glanced back at him, but he was already gone. 

 

 

_________________________

"Kiibo! Why not tell me what you did today, son?" My creator, and father smiled at me. I could not smile back.  
_________________________  
Though the needles of water still pound,  
My numb toes continue.  
Freezing in the puddles,  
Yet my heart yearns for more.


	2. A Sound So Sweet

Hiding behind my mask of tears,

My silver tongue lurks.

Shielding my heart of fears,

Stands a portrait of lies.

 

My fingers were numb with coldness, same with my feet, legs, torso, face, and pretty much anywhere else. The school uniform was made of thin fabric, ideal for summer and spring, but with winter right around the corner, I wouldn't last longer without those puffy coats I see all the other students wearing. As if I could afford them. Whatever. My family would be happy to sell my organs for a fortune. Let me get this straight, I have no friends. Yeah, I know! I'm a loooosseeerrr! I look like a frail, sleep deprived zombie that hasn't eaten in a month. If that wasn't bad enough, I have a gentle and shy looking demeanor, but my sharp tongue never stays put. I lash out at anyone who tries to speak to me. Not because I hate them. Not because I don't want friends. It's because a sick, twisted part of me thinks it's fun. It's hilarious, seeing them try to befriend me, trying to do me a favour, or just be friendly in general, and have their spirits absolutely destroyed. I love to see their smiles crumble apart. I love to eavesdrop on passing conversations of me. Their hateful stares, oh so thrilling! The teachers never believe their claims. And whenever an authority accuses me of being a cold hearted bully, I hide behind my delicate mask of tears. It's so entertaining! Or maybe I'm lying to myself because I don't know how to handle my emotions. Maybe I'm lying to myself because I don't know how to make friends. Maybe I don't want to get hurt. Or maybe that was a lie too! Nishishi! Whatever, I don't even know. Not that it matters anyways. I closed my eyes and revisited my day.

 

"Kiibo!" I called out to him upon seeing the flash of white hair underneath a cap. He abruptly stopped and turned to face me. I held out the black umbrella that he let me borrow yesterday and put on my sweetest voice.

"Thank you for letting me use your umbrella yesterday~" 

I let my body sway a bit to put on the perfect show of innocence. My other classmates sneered in disgust, they know of my facade. Kiibo gently took the umbrella from my hands and thanked me. As I departed, I saw out the corner of my eye, students pulled my robot aside and started whispering in his ear.

"Don't trust that boy."

"He's not what he seems."

"He's a liar."

 

 

Once again, the school day has ended, and of course, it was raining. Again. I sighed and sat down outside the school building. The pavement was cold and wet, but I didn't mind, I'm used to it after all. The small ridge of the roof hung over the wall, providing me with some shelter. I folded my knees to my chest and waited. What am I waiting for? I don't know. I sat there, listening to the rain drum against my shoes. Pitter patter, pitter patter, thump thump thump. The sound turned deeper. Soon, I realized that water was no longer falling. I looked up at at a blank face, looming over me. 

"Kiibo." I greeted.

"Ouma-Kun." He responded.

"What might you be doing here?" I asked.

"It's raining, no? I thought you would like to walk home again." He answered a matter-of-factly.

"Ah, how kind. You know, you're a lot smarter than I thought."

"..."

He seemed to ignore my snide comment and held out his hand. I clasped in return, pulling myself up. 

"Kiibaby, wanna hold hands?" I teased.

"Uh- Huh?"

I wound my fingers with his and smiled. Sadly, as sickening as it was, it's adorable and funny to play with his emotions. I mean, if he even has any.

 

I suppose it's the same sound everyday. Truthfully, it's not even a pitter patter. Let's see, how can I define the sound of rain? It's more of a 'SHAAAAAAA' more than anything. Gosh I sound like an idiot, don't I? My left hand felt just a little bit warm, intertwined with another person's fingers. A robot.

"Ouma-Kun, do you know what a rumour is?"

"Hah! You stupid robot, of course I know!"

"Well, a few classmates told me that you're a horrible person. Is this true?"

I dramatically pretended to be shocked.

"Me? Horrible? Oh how dreadful!" I placed the back of my hand to my forehead.

"Oh, I see. It seems that they're mistaken then."

I tried my hardest to hold back my laughter. Unsuccessfully.

"Pfft! HA! HAHAHHAA! OH YOU STUPID ROBOT!"

"Please stop calling me stupid!"

I stopped, eyes half lidded. Slowly leaning into his 'ear', I asked softly.

"Nevermind them, I want to know what you think. What do you think is the truth? Who is lying?"

"I..."

He took a long time to respond.

"I, don't think you're the worst person, but you are certainly something. I think... That there's more to you than it seems."

I smiled contently. 

"That's why you're my friend."

For the first time, he looked baffled.

"A-a friend?"

"Uhhhhh, yeah!" I'm a little weirded out. Is he supposed to show human emotion? "Have you never had a friend before?"

His eyes widened and his eyebrows raised.

"I-I'm feeling something! I'm feeling it!"

"Hey- you're creeping me out! That sounds wrong!"

I hastily tore my hand from Kiibo's, but he quickly caught it again, This time with both of his. The umbrella bounced off the asphalt.

"Tell me! What is this feeling?"

"Uh!"

The sound of rain grew louder, the only thing I could hear. Other than that, it was just the splashing of a puddle below me when I took a small step back. I looked at my hand, wrapped in his. I raised them to eye level.

"Maybe you're feeling happiness!"

He beamed at me. This time with real emotion. And I gladly returned the favour.

 

 

Noise deafens me,

As too the fog blinds.

Though a bright light still shines,

I see your smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls comment, its my only source of motivation


	3. Through The Mist

The drumming beat,

steady and cold.

My only treasure I found just,

Evaporates in the mist.

 

The rain stopped. It just cleared up... for now. I'm surprised our town isn't flooded yet. Surprisingly, the clouds cleared up and the sun shone through, illuminating the world and warming my face.  The past few days have been relatively good. I finally have a friend that doesn't mind me being mean. I feel less alone now. Although all this is great, a down side is that he has, like, zero facial expressions and a deadpan voice. It's almost funny.But when I get glares of hatred while Kiibo gets stares of pity, THATS hilarious. This oblivious robot just can't see at all.

"Kiibo!"

Some random girl with an ugly green ribbon came up to him. My robot. She narrowed her eyes at me, and I smiled on return. 

"I don't usually talk to males,  but even I have enough heart to tell you that he's horrible. You really have no idea! He acts sweet now, but you'll see the twisted little brat he is soon enough."

She put her hand on his shoulder, and I had to resist slapping it away.

"No, no. You're all mistaken. He told me himself! He's not bad!"

"He's a LIAR. AND a male." She stated bluntly.

Kiibo looked at me as if I would confirm it. I lowered my head and put on a weak voice. A teacher was right around the corner.

"That's...not true! It hurts me to see that you all think of me like that!"

Activate the lip tremble aaannnd-

"Sensei!"

Kiibo shouted.

"This student is bullying my friend!"

"Huh!? What? No I'm not! He's-"

I started wailing.

"WAAAHHHHHHH AaaAAH!"

And I call this the "Babyface" trick. This got the teacher's attention and he she rushed over to help.

"SeeEENNSeei! SHe's- bu- bullying me!"

 

The teacher sternly asked Tenko to come with her, and as they walked away, I wiped my eyes and put on my shit eating grin. Her fists clenched.

 

We've been walking home together for four days now. Since Monday. It's been the best moments of my teenage years. Well, this is my first teenage year so I guess this might be out ranked by something in the future. Hey, hey! I'm bored, let's try something.

"Kiibo, I wanna tell you something."

"Yes?"

"I'm a terrible person."

"Huh? But you told me you weren't!"

"No I didn't. That was sarcasm! It's true! What they told you."

He didn't seem to react very negatively, but his hand slipped away from mine.

"So it's true? You're a bully? A liar?"

"Well, maayyybe!"

"...I see. I have much to learn about humans."

Why did I tell him? I feel like he deserves to know. And, the pain of rejection hurts so good. But strangely enough, he didn't reject me.

"That doesn't prove my judgment wrong though, I know that there is more to you than what's on the surface. After all, you've given me more emotion than I've ever experienced in my life."

"Hah, you stupid robot, you don't know anything do you?"

"That's very mean of you."

"I've decided."

He looked at me in question.

"I've decided that you're my soulmate."

"E-Eh?"

"You should be thankful that I'm willingly binding my soul to a piece of metal like you. you don't even have a soul!"

"Wait! J-just a moment! I'm not ready for that kind of commitment!"

"Too late!"

"What?!"

"Nishishi!"

He sighed in defeat. Good.

"Now you're mine, Kiibo!"

"I am not! I am property of Professor Idabashi!"

"Hah! You really don't take a joke do you?"

"Still... don't you think it's a bit early for you to decide who your soulmate is?"

"I didn't decide, the red string of fate did"

"The what?"

"Don't you believe in these types of things? A red thread is tied around one of your pinkies, and the other side of the thread connects with the other person's pinky."

"That's not possible, I can't see it. Not to mention that there is no scientific proof that exists!

"You can't see it because it's invisible, only God can see it! Not that I believe in God. And as for science- oh, nevermind, you're a robot, you don't have beliefs."

"Please stop with the robot discrimination!"

"Oooooh! Sue me sucko!" I shouted mockingly. He chased me around his house later. And I let him catch me. After all, he is my only friend.

 

"Ouma-Kun, please wait here."

"Okie dokie!"

He walked into his house, gracefully and I heard his footsteps vanish.  I used this time to fully examine his house. His garden had all sorts of trees, plants and flowers with a fancy looking artificial stream running. The house was expertly designed in a futuristic style. It looked all boxy, not a panel out of place. Large square windows lined a lot of the walls. After a few seconds, I heard his pace resurface. He returned holding a long, black stick. An umbrella. The one that we walked back with everyday.

"It'll be raining tomorrow morning."

"Oh? How did you know?"

"I have a weather forecast programmed in me."

"Neato!" I exclaimed."You're like a personal assistant!"

"I really don't know if that's an insult."

"Haha! You don't need to!"

I happily took the umbrella from his hands.

"Glad that you're of some use, robo boy! And I'll return this to you tomorrow?"

"Ah... No, you can keep it."

"Eh? Why?"

"I don't need it anymore."

"Why?"

"You won't be seeing me for a very long time, Ouma-kun."

"Oh?"

I didn't believe him.

"Alrighty then, whatever you say, Kiiboob!"

"Farewell, Ouma."

"See on monday!"

 

But surely enough, I never saw that robot again. How far does the string stretch? Will it wear with age?

I never saw that robot again. Until three years later...

 

Ribbons or string, be it the same,

Once it's gone, will it stay?

How cruel you are, God,

Stranding me. Hanging fate by the thread.


	4. Society's Anxieties

Got off the wrong side of the bed,

Met the wrong people.

Started anew on the wrong foot.

Sucks.

 

I'm sixteen now. Sixteen years of being me. That's pretty long, if you think about it. I would have love to told you that My life has changed dramatically for the better, but noope! It's exactly the same as it was three years ago. Not proud of it, but I'm not particularly disappointed either. 

"Uhm, E-excuse me, sorry to interrupt you, but I was wondering if you know where the nearest coffee shop is?"

I shyly asked the whitest looking girl in the hallways.

"Huh? Why're you asking me? Does it look like I know?" 

Gosh her voice is so annoying. This whore's twin tails were puffy and distracting, it almost looked alive.

"Why, of course it looks like you know. You look like the type of person that likes that type of things."

"Tch. Scram, brat. "

"O-Oh, okay, sorry to bother you."

Bitch.

The sun was out today, not a cloud in the sky. Ribbons of sunshine streamed through the overhanging leaves like water draining through a sift. It was unbelievably hot out. What to do, what to do on a boring friday afternoon like this. I do have a couple of 'friends' now, but I honestly could care less about them. I've grown used to the loneliness over the years. Oh wait, you're probably wonder about Kiibo, after all, he is much cooler than I. Well, I'll be honest. I don't usually think about him. What? Why are you surprised? It's not like I was in love with him or anything! He has crossed my mind every now and then, and I do kinda miss him, but he's not my everything. He was one of my only friends in junior high, he left a big impact on me, and left. Just like that. Sometimes I wonder where he vanished off to. Infact, I still have the umbrella that he gave me. Sometimes when I think about him for too long, I start to get angry at him for leaving me. Kinda selfish, I know, but hey, what can you do? 

 

"Hi, welcome to starbucks how can I help you?"

An elderly lady gently tapped me on the shoulder.

"Sweetie, it's your turn to order."

"Oh-ok! Hi can I get a-"

I thought I saw a flash of something out the corner of my eye, but I quickly dismissed it. The cashier looked at me, waiting.

"Uhh, sorry, a medium Berry..."

My voice drifted off. No, it can't be. I'm imagining things.

"A Berry Sangria... please!"

The boy at the counter looked really annoyed.

"And your name?"

"Ouma."

His head turned upon hearing my name. The person tucked in the corner of the coffee shop. Him. The boy with silver hair. The mysterious boy that vanished on a whim. No, not a boy. A robot.

"That'll be $4.20 plus ta- Hey where are you going?!"

I doesn't matter, I threw a five dollar bill on the counter and hastily said;

"Keep the change."

The cashier shrugged, he didn't care. As for me, I quickly shoved people away from me, trying to get to Kiibo. I clapped my hand on his shoulder and jerked his body around to face me.

"What are you doing here."

That was more of a statement, than a question, and he seemed to be surprised. he moved his body away from mine.

"Uh, sorry, may I help you?"

The whole world stopped. I just stared at him. He...does he not remember?

"Order for Ouma?"

I grabbed the drink with my right hand, and Kiibo's antenna in the other.

"Hey! Ow ow ow! Ow- What are you doing! Where are we-!"

I didn't care.

I pulled him out the door to and threw him on the ground. I don't care how many people were staring. An unbelievable amount of twisted, childish anger surged to me. I saw him try to get up.

"Not so fast, sucko."

I put my foot on his chest and poured my drink over his face. Every. Last. Drop.

"Gah!" 

He quickly retaliated by knocking my shin, subsequently causing me to stumble to my knees. It doesn't matter. I grabbed him by his collar while he was trying to wipe his face.

"WHERE DID YOU GO?"

"Huh?- Who are you! I will call the police!"

I shook him again. 

"Ha! I'd like to see you try, you stupid robot!"

He pushed me back, landing me on my butt, paining my tailbone. I hate it when that happens. it's happened before and it hurts like hell.

"Tell me who you are!"

"I'm Ouma Kokichi! Your soulmate? You can't possibly forget that. How many gigabytes do you have?"

"Sorry, but that doesn't ring a bell."

"I know where you live."

"What?!"

"Yeah, you live on-"

He quickly clamped a hand over my mouth.

"This is a breach of privacy!" He hissed.

"Let me talk to Professor Iidabashi."

"No! he's a busy man! I can't just-"

"Nevermind, I know how to pick locks."

I scrambled to my feet and started running in the direction, hoping that he wouldn't catch up. He trailed behind me as the prim and proper looking house came back into view. I jumped the fence, while Kiibo had to scan his wrist.

"Wait! No there's a tr-"

I realized too late. There was a contraption of some sort that caught me off guard. Air rushed past my ears and the world did a somersault. 

"Uhhhh, Kiibo, Whats happening?"

A sudden laughter came from somewhere. A mid 5o's looking man with pure white hair stepped out of the door and looked at me, and then at Kiibo.

"Son, did you bring home a friend?"

I was dangling by my left foot, just high enough that my fingertips could lightly scrape the floor if I stretched.

"Hi Mr. Iidabashi!"

I smiled and waved at him, while I was suspended in the air, upside down.

"Ah! I remember you! You're Kiibo's old friend!"

He seemed extremely cheerful, playful, and had an old man sort of charm.

"Father, do you know who this boy is? He assaulted me on the streets today! And in broad daylight!"

"Woah! Kiiboob! You have emotions now?"

His father gently chuckled again.

"Come in, I have some snacks!"

"Sure!"

I squirmed around trying to release myself. Professor Iidabashi helped me.

 

I finally got to see the interior of that big house. everything was pure white, and the large windows let in so much light that none of the light bulbs needed to be turned on.

"F-father, I'm sorry for questioning you, but is this boy to be trusted?"

He simply smiled.

"Go invite your friend to have a seat in the living room."

"But father-"

Mr. Iidabashi smiled in a stern way, which silenced Kiibo immediately. Not a while after, he returned with a plate of evenly sliced cheese and crackers and two glasses of fanta.

"Help yourself darling."

"Thank you!"

Kiibo looked absolutely shocked.

"Let me explain. To both of you." He began while I made obnoxiously loud crunching noises.

"Three years ago, you and Kiibo met. At the time, the beta version of project K1-B0 could only feel a very narrow range of emotion, some of which, you taught him, which I thank you."

I smirked in victory at Kiibo.

"But father, I don't have memory of this happ-"

His father raised a hand.

"Let me continue, Kiibo. After spending time with you, Kiibo realized that he was not as human as he wanted to be, so he asked me for a very large, time consuming update, thus why it took three years to complete. I must thank you for inspiring this idea though. He's now the world's most human robot!"

In demonstration, he poked his artificial son's face, earning a very human like response indeed.

"Wah! Father, I'm not some toy!"

I took a long, loud, slurpy sip of fanta in Kiibo's direction, as if telling him 'I told you so!'

"But father! He's a terrible person! He dragged me by my antenna and poured a drink on my face!"

I glanced in the other direction and pouted my lips.

"Hmmmmm, I don't remember that happening."

"Oh? is that so? No wonder his face is so sticky. I'm afraid this material on his skin needs to be replaced, and unfortunately, you must pay for the damage."

"Uhhhhhhh...."

He gave me a completely serious face.

"It'll be approximately $7200 for two square feet of synthetic skin."

"Uhhhhhhhhh..."

He burst out in laughter.

"Naaaah! I'm just messing with you! Hah! You should've seen the look on your face!"

Relief washed over me.

"Father! Please try to be serious!"

"Come on down to my laboratory kids, I'll show Kiibo video proof of what happened."

I took one last sip of the pop and followed him down the stairs with a cheese and cracker sandwich in my hand.

"Sorry Ouma, no food in the laboratory." Added Kiibo.

I shoved the sandwich down my throat.

"Take your time kiddo, I eat down there all the time."

"What? Father! You're breaking your own rules!"

Professor Iidabashi completely ignored his accusation with a smile.

"Oh yeah, and don't touch ANYTHING."

"Yes siree~!"

 

If the wrong brings things like these,

The luck of a million shooting stars,

I would want to be locked behind bars.

I'll ignore society's anxieties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Professor Iidabashi Is a really cool dude in my head! A complete opposite of Kiibo. The poor robot probably has to take care of him most of the time!


	5. Life In A Flash

I look at the screen,

secrets behold.

Behind the scenes,

I see your life in a flash.

 

"Ok boys, take a seat here."

Kiibo and I sat down on the floor and watched as Professor Iidabashi pull out a usb from a cabinet. He plugged it into a computer and we watched as he pulled up a video. I realized that his lab was extraordinarily messy. Wires, papers, tools, and spare parts, littered his entire lab. And a half eaten sandwich sat on one of the many desks there.

"Alright Kiibo, you're about to see what you did in your, I suppose, 'past life'."

He did the air quotation marks thingy with his fingers.

"Father, I still don't understand why I lost memories of my-"

"Kiibo, just stay patient. I will explain once you finish watching."

He clicked the play button.

Darkness. 

'Hey! Are you awake?'

An unknown voice echoed through the speakers. Suddenly, a white slit opened in the screen. Opening and closing again, until the camera finally focused on the outside world.

'Hello?'

Kiibo's voice sounded a lot like a child's.

'Ah! It worked! It worked! OH MY GOSH IT WORKED!'

The camera focused on what seemed like an extremely younger version of Professor Iidabashi himself. Running footsteps could be heard approaching.

'ARE YOU KIDDING? WE DID IT?'

Another person, A young looking boy, came around and started squealing with Iidabashi. They started jumping around in each other's arms.

'Ok-ok, let me ask him a question!'

The boy nodded eagerly.

'How are you feeling?'

The camera started looking around the room, and focused on his own hands, twisting them around, testing himself.

'I... I don't know.'

Iidabashi and the boy looked at eachother excitedly.

'Your name is project K1-B0, we're your creators!'

'Alright.'

'Would you like to see yourself?'

Kiibo gently nodded. A full length mirror on wheels was rolled in front of him. A small robot, the size of a small 6 year old, was revealed in the reflection. His fingers reached out to touch the mirror, then his own face. Plenty of wires were plugged into him and attached to other machines.

'I'm professor Iidabashi, and this is your-"

The footage cut off. Soon, another scene appeared.

'Do you want to try standing up?'

Asked the young boy. He had the most silver blond hair and pale skin. He ironically resembled Kiibo. The small bot looked up at him and nodded. He stumbled around, trying to get to his feet. But sure enough, with the help of this boy, he somehow managed to start walking.

'Father! Father! Look! He's standing!'

Iidabashi came running to see. He looks so much younger than now. So much more happy. And pure. Don't get me wrong, present day Iidabashi looks sexy as fuck for his age and is a really cool and jolly guy, but there was something else about him in the footage that was different. When I glanced up at him, he looked so lost in the screen. he looked almost sad. We watched as Kiibo slowly grew up, learned to play games, but then, something strange campe up in the footage. I glanced over at Mr. Iidbashi, who was dozing off in a chair beside the computer. he's probably seen the footage countless times. Now, back to the screen.

A small sobbing voice could be heard. Kiibo started walking towards the noise. I could hear his footsteps thumping on the wooden floorboards. At the end of the hallway, a white wooden door stood he knocked.

'Father? What's wrong? Where's Tetsu-'

A large pause sign was shown on the screen. Professor Iidabashi held the remote control in his hand.

"Sorry kids, but we're gonna have to skip this part."

"Huh? Why?" I asked.

"My apologies, but you're still an outsider, and I'd prefer if Kiibo didn't remember some things."

"Oh."

"What? Father, what happened."

"Don't make me repeat things darling."

He put on that stern smile again, skipped a chunk of the video and pressed play. Not long after, I showed up under the umbrella. I blushed, knowing that Professor Iidabashi knows all the secrets I told Kiibo.

'My parents suck!'

'Thats not very nice of you.'

'No, you don't understand. I have a dead beat dad, never seen him, A drunk mom, and a broke family.'

'Oh. That sounds horrible.'

'Or am I lying?'

'Ouma! Please don't joke about these kinds of things!'

I heard my snicker from the screen. Funny how a single week with me took up so much storage. Soon enough, the video ended and so did his life. Suspiciously, some of the parts were cut out. I glanced at Kiibo to see his reaction. Dumbfound.

"I- I can't believe it! How could I have forgotten? Such Important moments of my life have been erased!"

"Well," Iidabashi shyly scratched the back of his head. "allow me to explain. Uhhh, to put it bluntly, something went wrong during the update, and I'm not gonna lie, it was bad. His programming went rogue and, uh...Did something. He was filled with mass amounts of sadness and guilt, so essentially 'commited suicide' and he wiped his memories clean."

"Father, what did I do?" Kiibo asked with, strangely, human concern.

He put on that smile again before glancing at his watch. Rolex. Damn, he's rich.

"It's getting late, and I'm sure you guys have some catching up to do! Or you can leave, I don't care."

"Nahhhh, my parents don't care about me, I stay out all night all the time!"

"Great! Kiibo, why don't you show your friend your room?"

He was a little hesitant, but agreed.

"Of course. Follow me, Ouma-kun."

 

Mr. Iidabashi went off to his own room, and soon we could hear snoring. I followed my robot up the stairs like a little puppy and entered a rather small room. Tidy, just like the rest of his house. A small desk and chair was in the corner of the room, and his backpack was't too far from it.

"Uh... Take a seat if you'd like." He gestured to the bed.

"Aighty."

"..."

"..."

No matter how hard I try, silence always somehow gets between us.

"So how have you been, Ouma-kun?"

"Good. And you?"

"Good."

"..."

"..."

"..."

He finally hand the courage to break this trance.

"So... I guess I'll start. Sorry for vanishing out of the blue, without telling you. I didn't think it would take that long, and I didn't know that an accident would happen. Otherwise, I would have been looking for you. Probably."

"Apology accepted."

"What, don't you have something to say too?"

I put my hands behind my head casually, pouted my lips and looked away.

"Hmm? I don't know what you mean!"

"Ouumaa!"

He whined, and gently slapped me on the shoulder.

"Nishishi! Alright, alright. I'm sorry for pulling on your ahoge."

He looked at me expectantly.

"And throwing you on the ground."

"And?"

"And pouring a drink on your face."

"And?"

"Yelling and shaking your face."

"And?"

"What? Did I do more?"

"No, I was just wondering if you had more up there that I didn't know about."

"Awww, Keebs, you know I would never lie to you!"

Our eyes locked. And for the first time, we laughed together. He laughed with, almost feeling, now. A sound I never thought I would hear. Sweeter than honey.

 

Time won't tell who has more secrets,

And time never will.

Although time won't answer questions,

Allow me to ask,

How did you get a laugh like an angel's

And a smile like the sun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaa the daily update is getting a lot harder! You'll be getting very irregular updates once winter break is over.


	6. Past The Present

When the sun comes out,

My past chases me.

History is never truly behind you.

 

"Such a shame you don't go to the same school as me!"

I perked. We walked outside under the hot sun. My sweater was tied around my waist, lookin' hip. I admired myself in the shop window reflections. I certainly got the better half of the genes.

I was hinting that he should come to school with me, but being that dumb, stupid robot, he obviously couldn't understand.

"I don't even go to school, I don't need it!"

"Of course you don't need it. You don't need anything! You're not human! You don't have needs."

I could see his pride melt away.

"Please stop being robophobic! I have feelings too you know!"

"No you don't you're a robot!"

"Ouma!"

It's so fun to tease him. It's like a hobby! A sport! And I would be the gold medalist!

"You went to school before, why not again?"

I thought about the days where we would walk home in the rain.

"Well, there really is no need to. Like you said, I'm a robot. I also would like to stay home and look after Professor Iidabashi!"

"I get what you mean, but don't you want to be as human as possible? The only humans that don't go to school are hobos. Come to school with me on monday! You're probably rich enough to afford the whole building!"

He scratched his flushed cheek with a finger.

"W-well, I wouldn't say I'm that rich..."

"Do it, you pussy!"

"I'm not a cat!"

"I'm not talking about cats, silly!"

A group of strangers started walking towards us in the distance, I quickly lowered my head. They were all tall, young and rebellious looking teenagers. The exact type I know and love.

"Well, isn't it a surprise to see you here?"

Shit.

I gently raised my eyes to look up at who was talking.

"Uhm, I-I'm sorry, who are you?"

I was playing dumb. I knew exactly who that kid was. He's a weirdo that's obsessed with a sick killing show. Danganronpa, was it? He always had a flushed face and a mouth that looked like it would begin to drool any moment. And the most striking feature. His ahoge. He often used a baseball cap to cover it, but it seems like he forgot to wear it today.

"You're the loner from 7th grade, no? I've heard some nasty rumours about you before."

"Ah... Ok."

I mean, what else am I supposed to say?

"Don't be so mean, Saihara."

Some doofus with TWO, a whopping TWO ahoges spoke. He reached out his hand to pat me on the head. He had rings on every finger and countless piercings on his ears. I flinched on contact. Apparently, he had participated and survived that whole Dangan mess, and now has his own wikipedia page. Gosh.

"He looks harmless enough, why're you bullying him? Humanity is the worst."

The blonde girl perked in- Another ahoge? Jesus christ, this is the hair equivalent of a sausage party.

"I went to junior high with him. He looks harmless but he's a little shit."

I finally decided to have some fun.

"Oh? Look at that, it's fuck-ass Maki! Haru-Maki! Didn't think you'd make it this far. How's that crush on Kaito going?"

She blushed profusely while the whole gang tried not to snicker.

"I-I!"

I giggled and my famous shit eating grin came out.

"I'll have you know that we're dating now and I've made it better than you have! You're still a loner. Nobody will love you. Even your parents gave up on you."

"At least I have parents! What's it like growing up in a dog pound? Or was it a homeless shelter? Oh, sorry, my bad. I meant an orphanage!"

She didn't hesitate to reach out and grab my collar with a hand. She thinks she's slick.

"You'll be alone for the rest of your life."

I struggled to get words out of a half crushed windpipe.

"Too bad I have someone already."

I glanced at Kiibo, and luckily, he took the cue. His robotic hand hand wrapped around Maki's wrist.

"Eh? Where did you come from?"

The green haired boy asked.

"Please take your hands away from Ouma."

"Or what?"

"Or nothing."

His grip tightened, which was enough to make her wince. When he saw that it wasn't enough, he twisted outwards and down. This was enough for her grip to loosen, giving me enough room to break free. I stumbled back a bit and hid behind Kiibo. 

"It's no fun to pick on a little child like me!"

"I'd hardly call a 16 year old 'little child', but I have to say, you do have a baby face." Saihara said.

"I'm sorry, but we really must be going. Time is tight."

And with that, we departed. I heard the blonde girl speak as we left them in the dust.

"You see, this is why I've given up on humanity as a whole."

 

 

We started as a normal walking pace, which spend up to a speed walk, which proceeded to evolve into a running sprint. Kiibo dragged me by the hand to get as far away from them as possible.

"What was that?"

He asked.

"Just a couple of people from my school."

"Just a couple of people? What have you been doing to them?"

"Oh, just the use' ya'know, the thing."

He sighed deeply.

"How did you even live this long? Everyone you meet turns into your enemy!"

"Not my fault! They're all assholes!"

"Maybe, but don't you think you're also apart of the problem?"

"Oh, Kiibo, I KNOW I'm the problem!"

"Don't you want to change?"

"Why would I?"

"So you get some friends, I'm not going to be here forever, you know."

"No!"

I pouted.

"Ouma-Kun, please listen to me-"

"No!"

"I know it's hard to accept but,-"

I started wailing again.

"WAAAHHaaaHHAHH!"

I took him by surprise.

"What? What's wrong?!"

"You're gonna leave me!"

"When did I say that?"

"You promised to stay with me forever!"

"What? When? Don't put words in my mouth!"

"So you're going to abandon me?"

"What?! I didn't say that!"

"Then promise me you're going to stay with me forever!"

"What? I'm still not ready for tha-"

"WAAAAAAHAHHAHAAAAAaaahhHH! WAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"SHHHHHHHH UT UP!"

He slapped a hand over my mouth.

"Fine, fine, if I promise, will you stop crying?"

I nodded eagerly.

"Fine. I promise."

"Say the whole thing!"

"Ugh... I promise to stay with you forever."

"Yay! The contract is sealed!"

"Wha- What contract?"

"Nishishi!"

"Weren't you crying just a second ago?"

"No~"

"You liar!"

"This means that you go to school with me now!"

"What? No it doesn't!"

"Yes it does!"

"I-"

He sighed dejectedly. I finally wore him out, and he gave in.

"Well, now that we have everything settled, lets go get some milkshakes!"

He didn't have any objections. So we walked away from the large crowd we had accidentally attracted. What a fun day!

 

Oh look at that,

The string's still there.

A different shade of red every day.

 

__________________________________

Ok, let's be honest. Raise your hand if you wanna see Kiibo in cat ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear to god i will only write the next chapter if i get at least one comment. Also, this was kinda rushed so im sorry its not that good.


	7. Milky Milkshake

I do it all the time,

I have it every day.

You're welcome to share,

But you'll have to pay

For this dank ass milkshake.

 

"Ouma-kun, did you really need to drag me to white spot JUST to get a milkshake? I mean it's a whole restaurant, not a drink place."

I closed my eyes and put my head on the table, feeling the cool, smooth wood underneath my forehead. The store was empty, just how I liked it. I always come around this time to avoid people. It's not lunch time yet. The squishy cushion of the booth seats sank underneath me.

"I've been doing it for like, a year now. They're used to it."

The sound of heels walking on a carpeted floor grew louder

"Ah, a waitress is coming around, we should order."

"Don't bother, she's already bringing me the good kush."

"The what?"

"The milkshake."

"But we didn't even order!"

"Yeah, I know."

"One chocolate milkshake!"

The waitress interrupted. She set down a tall, cold glass of thick chocolate paste with whipped cream toppled on it. Rich strands of chocolate syrup adorned the white fluffy top, and the sides of the glass. I see this waitress all the time, and at this point she's like my mom. She was rather young. Always wearing a loose bun on the top of her head. One time, when I was 15, I came into the store at night and ordered two chocolate milkshakes all for myself. She noticed that I was crying and sat with me for a while. Comforting me. A lot better than my real mom. I've been coming in everyday since to hang out with her. For a long while, she was my only friend. She always had the most soothing voice, and gentle eyes. Things I would look for in a mom.

"Oh, Ouma you have a friend with you today!"

She glanced at Kiibo.

"Yeah, so I'll get two straws."

"Sure thing!"

"Thanks mooom!"

I called after her.

"How many times have I told you not to call me mom?"

She called back as I giggled.

After a few seconds, two straws arrived on the table.

"Have fun you two, take care of Ouma will you?"

She winked.

"Ouma-kun, do you know her?"

"Yeah, Beatrice. We go way back. I come here everyday if I'm in town and order the same thing too. So they kinda know I want a milkshake around this time."

"Don't you ever get sick of it? The same taste of sugar?"

"No, it's different every time, but you wouldn't know because you're a robot."

"Hey! That's robophobia!"

He excalimed.

"Just because it's robophobia, doesn't mean it's not true."

He seemed to get it now. 

"I suppose that's true, but don't you think it's still a little bit rude?"

"I know it's rude. But I thought you didn't like me when I lied."

"I-"

Kiibo sighed in defeat.

"Don't play dumb with me, you know what I mean."

"Whatever you say daddio."

I stuck my straw in, past the pile of whipped cream, and into the thick milky drink. Icy cold, it tasted different each time. Reminds me of a childhood I never had. I mean I did have a childhood, just not as good as this dank ass milkshake. I wrapped my mouth around the straw and sucked in the sweet liquid. After a while, I noticed that Kiibo was only watching, and staring intently at my face.

"Hey, stupid. I know I'm handsome and all, but why're you staring at me like that?"

"Ah..." He blushed. "Well, we can't really eat food. Or drink it. And I doubt that I'm actually equipped with taste buds anyways, so..."

"OH shut up Kiibo, just try it!"

"I really don't think that's a good idea-"

"Have you even tried?"

The robot shook his head.

"Well, no, but it wouldn't make sense for a machine to have the needs to eat."

I unwrapped the top of his straw and blew in one hole. The rest of the paper shot off, hitting him smack dab center of his forehead. I giggled, but he looked fascinated.

"Well, I guess I might as well try, but, I, I don't know how to...eat or drink."

"Dumbass, I'll show you!"

I grabbed the hair at the top of his head, which made him yelp, and led his lips to a straw.

"Good, now suck!"

"Uh, how do I-"

"Like this!"

I demonstrated the proper way to give the SUCC tm to a straw. He watched like a cat, seeing the drink rize through the clear, plastic straw.

"Just become a vacuum, should be easy enough!"

I saw him try his best. He really did attempt to suck it through, but in the end, he couldn't succ. Pfft I'm sorry I had to. When he saw how silly he looked, he stopped and laughed.

 

"I'm sorry I can't enjoy this with you. I don't have lungs. I can't suck"

 

I was trying my hardest to not laugh. SUCC.

 

"Oh Kiibo..."

I took some frosting on my finger and wiped it on his nose and lips.

"Gyah!"

"You look so adorable! One day, you will know the pleasures of a dank ass milkshake."

Slowly, he brang his tongue to his lips and licked it off. A look of disappointment flashed upon his face, before quickly grabbing a napkin to wipe it from the insides of his mouth. 

"I told you it wouldn't work, Ouma."

"I never said that it WOULD work."

I pursed my lips.

"I guess I'll finish it by myself then. It's not like I can't."

It was kinda awkward just to see him staring at me for 20 minutes straight. I was also kinda disappointed and annoyed that he couldn't finish it with me. When finally, the straw made the 'drink finished sound'( the sound that goes PTFWWFFTWWWWWHHHW" ) I stood up to leave. 

"Oh yeah, Kiibo, I forgot to bring my wallet, would you be a dear and pay for me?"

I stared at him with half lidded eyes.

"I...Really don't understand you sometimes."

"Neither do I, nobody does. But hey, I still love myself, and you do too!"

He smiled to himself and tried his best to look angry.

"I guess I really do."

"Next time I'll bring you somewhere we can both have fun."

"Look forward to that!"

 

Not always the best

to think on your own.

You can have the rest

Another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an instagram!! Please dm me!!! I love new friends!!! @whomstvestd  
> Happy new year!! See you next year! (tomorrow) new year! same problems! Who wants to die!


	8. Break The Cycle

Golden ribbons glide against my cheek,

Warm like tears.

Again and again,

I'll break the cycle.

 

5:30 am

The sun had just risen, bringing light through the cheap slates of the sun shades. I opened my eyes to the same, boring, white ceiling. Sitting up, I immediately regretted waking up. I was an hour ahead schedule, but I knew I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep again. Well, I guess I might as well get my life started. The same day after another. The useless cycle of life. I lifted the grey covers over my head and walked to my washroom to get dressed. Another horrendous monday. Another day closer to our puny life's inevitable life. Whatever. After washing my face and brushing my teeth, I pulled a white blouse over my head, and then my black school uniform overtop. Buttoning all the gold painted buttons. My white, wooden door let out a long, slow creak when I opened it. Sounding like rusted hinges and a crying baby. Bottles of wine and alcohol littered the coffee table. I took a quick swig and left my apartment. I'm not an alcoholic. I don't like the taste of it either. It's not even mine, it's my mom's. She usually leaves it out from last night. Either because she forgot to put it away, or would be using it again. I just like to take a small sip when I have the chance, because it has a warm burning feeling when it goes down. I love the warm feeling, and that's it. The streets were always mostly empty in the morning, so I wasn't surprised when I was the only person out. Tall buildings loomed over me casting shadows everywhere. Suddenly I felt so small. A little, weak pipsqueak in a big city. I'm not pleased with myself. I want to change into someone worth living. Don't get me wrong, I don't have depression, I just dislike myself, like everybody else! I don't mind the hatred everyone gives me. I love the feeling. It gives me a reminder that i'm significant. That I'm alive.

"Meaow!"

A small cat came up to me and rubbed it's white head against my black pants, leaving visible fur everywhere.

"Meow!"

I meowed back.

It head butted me, then stood up on two feet, leaning its body against my leg.

"I'm sorry, I don't have any food for you."

I pat it on the head, before watching it waddle off. If only I had such a carefree, simple life.

 

I walked my normal route to school. Past the sushi restaurant, behind the dark alley, turn right at the abandoned warehouse, keep going and boom. The high school. A short boy wearing a black school cap stood staring at his phone, leaning on the school gates. He looked up at me. Kiibo?

"Ah! Ouma-kun, good morning!"

"Huh? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, well, I..."

He blushed and scratched his cheek. He always seemed to do that when embarrassed.

"I thought you wanted me to go to school with you, but I didn't know when school starts so..."

"Oh. I didn't think you'd come."

"Well, it seemed like you really wanted me to so I decided to give it a try."

"Wow! Really?. Thanks Keebs! Now I can scare all the mean bullies away with your super lazer! I won't have to be alone anymore!"

"Super lazer? Why would you think I have one?"

I threw my arms around this hard body. A few plates of metal jabbed into my chest, but that didn't matter.

"Ah!"

He gave a weak, cute cry.

"Eh? What's wrong?"

"D-does this mean we're close? You hugged me!"

"Uhhh, yeah! We've always been close! Can you chill? You're always so timid!"

I pulled away to look at his extremely red face.

"Gosh, you look so stupid and cute right now, Kiibo. Turn the lights off in your face."

He really does look cute. I reached out to pinch his cheek.

"You're just like a little puppy!"

"I'm not a puppy! I'm a human!"

I pinched harder.

"Then cry for me!"

"What? Why?"

"Humans can cry, why can't you?"

He slapped my hand away.

"I don't have tear ducts, or actual eyes. You know this."

"But do you have a dick? I don't know that!"

"What?!"

"Do robots have dicks?"

He stared at me before yelling.

"WHY?"

"What do you mean why?"

I pursed my lips and set my hands behind my head.

"Why would you ask that?"

He questioned with wide eyes. No need to be so bewildered!

"I'm curious, what's so bad about that? Humans are supposed to be curious!"

He looked to the ground and touched his fingertips together.

"I-I'm not equipped with reproductive systems!"

"You don't have to reproduce to have a dick ya'know!"

He blushed more. I put my hand on his cheek, gently.

"Eh?"

He jumped a little bit and looked up at me.

"You're so hot, Kiibo."

"Hu-Huh?"

His body was trembling a bit and he honestly looked really vulnerable right now. Like a newborn deer standing up for the first time. It made me wanna kick him to the ground and step on him! Kyaa!

"Your face is hot."

"I-Um!"

"You sure you're not overheating? Man, lights can sure make things hot to the touch!"

My hand dropped to my side again, I smiled 

"O-oh!"

"What did you think I meant, dummy? I'm not gay!"

I laughed. 

"It's hysterical! Hah! You thought I would find you attractive? Stupid robot! Stupid stupid robot!"

"Oh... Sorry, I just thought-"

"Nishishi! It's fine, I was lying anyways!"

"Huh? You were? About which part?"

"Hey, the school gate is open, let's go in!"

I quickly cut him off.

"Oh yeah, Keebs, I suggest you turn your blush lights to LED lights! Apparently they take up waaayyy less energy and don't heat up! Surely you can afford it!"

"Oh, alright then, I'll ask professor about it later."

I wonder what school life will turn into? The cycle changed a it today.

 

Hot to the touch,

My fingers trail over your cheeks,

Smoother than my pickup lines.

I'll lie for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIG CRISIS BIG CRISIS EXTREMELY BIG CRISIS: SOMEONE I KNOW FOUND MY FANFIC ACC AND TOLD MY PARENTS, AND THEY TOLD THE FAMILY BUT THEY'RE ALL NON STANS. LUCKILY MOST OF EM DON'T KNOW ENGLISH, BUT SOME DO AND IF THEY TRANSLATE IT IM DOOMED AND I HAD TO UNPUBLISH ALL OF MY WORKS ON WATTPAD TOO. VIVAN IF YOU'RE READING THIS YOU RUINED MY LIFE. I HAVE TOO MUCH SHAME TO CONTINUE WRITING. YOU SERIOUSLY RUINED MY PASSION FOR ME.


	9. Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vivian please don't read this, you're intruding on my privacy. Please I'm actually begging you.

I fall in those glass eyes of light.

Swimming in the sunset,

I see my reflection.

 

My eyelids fought to stay open throughout the duration of the science class. My eyes painfully rolled into the back of my head before I forced them back to the powerpoint. I can't focus at all, and the teacher's voice was just background noise. My head slammed onto the desk loudly. And painfully. I recoiled and jumped back into place.

"Gah!"

looking around, my classmates were staring at me in amusement. So was the teacher, ironically.

"Sorry."

I yelled to the class. That triggered the laughing response.

"Now that, class is an example of gravity! Kokichi, please try to stay awake."

"Yes ma'am." We exchanged blandly.

At this point I feel bad for her, having to deal with shit students like us, but I bet she's used to it by now.

I lowered my head onto my arms, folded over the wooden desk. Before long, I drifted off on the smooth, cold surface. Soft snoring could be heard resonation throughout the classroom, like the purr of a fat cat, bathing in the beams of sun that shone through the windows. So soft and gentle. So soft, so soft. So warm and-

RRIINNG!

"AAAAH!"

I shrieked. More snickering followed. I calmed myself and started packing my bags, as per usual. You see, nothing interesting comes up in life anymore. Zipping up my bag, I walked out to face the rest of the school with an extremely tired looking face.

"Kiiboooooooo?"

I called out.

"Kiiiiibbbooooooooooooooooooooooo?!"

I yelled, even louder.

"Where are you daaaarrrlllinngggg?"

There! I spotted his silver hair under his cap, talking to someone. I promptly made my way downtown, walking fast, faces past, to get to Kiibo. dunununununununununununu dun dun dun dun dun dun dun and I need you- Who's he talking to?

"Kiibaby! Who're you talking to!?"

He turned around to look at me with a smile.

"Oh, Ouma! I made some new friends from my other class! Come meent them!"

"No."

"Huh? Why not?"

"Fine, just lemme- Woah."

There were some other people around him, but the main one that caught my eye was this busty woman with HUGE tits.

"Wow! You look like a slut!"

"And a good fucking morning to you too perv!"

She proceeded to laugh like a hyena.

"The name's Iruma Miu!"

"Can I touch your tits?"

"Eh?! OUMA DO NOT TOUCH HER bREASTS!"

Kiibo instructed, to which I ignored.

"Ah! You little perv!"

Oddly enough, she lost her asshole confidence in a flash and showed this weak, submissive side.

"Disgusting pig woman, I wouldn't wanna touch you anyways!"

I smiled.

"Kya! You failed abortion! I'll get you for that!"

I'm sure it was entertaining for both of us.

"Ouma! Would you please be nicer? I haven't seen you act this horrible for a while!"

"Whatever!"

I shot back like an angry child.

"I'll just leave if you want me to! Have fun with your NEW friends!"

I pretended to cross my arms and huff, before stomping off.

"Ugh, wait- Ok I'm gonna go, see you guys later!"

He chased after me like a little puppy. Or like an angry mom that lost their child at the aquarium. Either way, it didn't take long for him to catch up to me. He reached out and clasped my wrist, halting my advance.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

I turned my nose upward.

"That! You embarrassed me in front of all my friends!"

"I can't believe you would consider that skank pig your friend."

"Don't call her that. They probably don't like me anymore, anyways."

"Don't you think that YOU embarrass ME sometimes?"

"Huh? When?"

"Gee, I don't know, whenever I'm seen around you?"

"What? Where is all this coming from?"

"Nowhere! I'm just telling you the truth!"

"How do I embarrass you when I never do anything?"

"You're a robot!"

"You're my friend."

"Yeah, well it's freaky being seen with you!"

He sighed and looked away disdainfully.

"Honestly, I just think you're jealous."

"Excuse you? Jealous? I don't think so."

I replied, wagging my finger.

"Yeah! You're jealous! That I'm making friends!"

"No! I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No! How?"

"Ouma, I know you don't make friends easily, but if you at least-"

I was loosing this argument, so I started bawling again. A simple answer for all problems.

"WAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Ah!"

"YOU'RE SO MEAAANN TO ME KIIIBOOOO! WAaahHhhHHHAAAAHAAAA!"

"What?! I'm not mean!"

"I- I just wanted you to make better friieeenndds! *sniff* And-And you just call me out like that? WAHAAAHHHAHAHAHAAAAA!"

"No- Wait I-"

"I HATE YOU KIIBO! uuuuuUUHHHUHHHHUUU!"

"What? No! Wait, just!-"

I ran off before hearing what he had to say. I'm not particularly sad, to say the very least. I know it's cruel to toy with him like that, but every day is a different plan, no? Plus, I can't believe that he would think that I'm jealous! He's making boring friends, plus a whore! Tsk, tsk! If he goes off like that, making horrible friends, that'll surely ruin his taste! If he leaves me for hoes that don't understand him, he'll get hurt! No way I can allow my dear, darling Kiibo to be treated like that. But I'm not jealous. Not one bit. I listened to my own footsteps rupture from my heels and echo off the walls, bouncing back to my ears. I didn't notice the people around me when I whizzed past them. I just wanted to be alone. Then, I spotted it. Perfect! The lockers at the end of the dark hall were never taken. Whats a dark hall you ask? Its, well, the dark hall. The lights there had broken last year and nobody bothered to replace it. To make up for that, the emergency exit door, at the left turn, was always open, hoping to let some natural light in. As a result, it was chilly in the winter, and hot in the summer. Nobody likes that, so nobody's ever around. I, for one, don't mind. I hid in one of the many lockers. For once, my small frame had its uses. I can squeeze into small places easily, so that's an upside. The sound of students were muffled by the metal door, in a way, it was almost calming. I closed my eyes and sank into the darkness. I'm tired. Maybe I can nap standing up. Warm, that's always what it feels like when I fall asleep. So much different from the harsh reality of the world. 

Thump thump thump.

Is that my heart beat?

Thump thump thump.

It's growing louder.

Thump thump thump.

I open my eyes and look out the small holes in the locker, allowing the little amounts of light to seep in.

Kiibo was approaching at a fast pace, looking for me, probably. His footsteps slowed down on the shiny tiles and started glancing around. Slowly, he strolled towards my compartment. 3, 2, 1.

He stopped directly in front of my hiding spot and seemed to look directly at me, through the door. No way! I won't let him have it his way. Giggling, I swiftly kicked the door open, faster than lightning, and popped out, screaming. Metal impacts made a big BANG sound, adding sound effects to my act.

"Peek-a-boo!!!"

"AAAAH!"

Kiibo stumbled backwards in surprise, hands raised defensively above his head. His eyes were squeezed shut, and waiting for impact. Of course, nothing came. The upper half of my body stuck out of the, rather wide locker, and my two hands gripped the sides to support myself. When the robot recognized me, relief instantly washed over his face and I watched his tense pose melt away.

"Oh, it's you! You scared me!"

"Of course I did! I was surprised that you can get scared! Nishishi~"

"Ugh... I thought you were angry at me?"

"Whaaatt? Kiibo, you can't possibly think I was angry at you! I'm never angry at you! I was lying."

"That does not excuse your behavior!"

"Kiibo, can we just drop this? I don't want to have a real fight with you."

"Well, neither do I, but as long as you know you're not completely innocent-

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

I waved the problem away.

"But seriously Kiibo, you don't need friends when you have me!"

I grinned, but he looked to be a bit confused.

"From what I know, having only 1 friend is rather uncommon and almost unhealthy."

"What, I'm not good enough for you?"

"No, I just think that having a bigger circle friends is better than one!"

I huffed.

"If you have more friends, and you like them better, you'll never have time for me anymore!"

"I don't think you would allow that."

He gently laughed a bit.

"But, Kiibo, what if you forget about me? What if you don't like me anymore?"

"Aha! See? You ARE jealous!"

"I-I'm not jealous..."

My cheeks warmed and I pouted, looking to the ground. I pressed the tips of my fingers together.

"Yes you are! Avoiding the problem instead of addressing it won't help at all, so let me ask you, are you jealous?"

"No... Well, maybe. MAYBE just a little."

To my surprise, he started laughing.

"H-Hey! Don't laugh at me you wire pile! It's natural to be jealous when your soulmate is being stolen!"

He looked me in the eyes, and smiled.

"I made a promise didn't I? I'll never leave you."

For the first time, I really noticed how human those cameras were. A beautiful color of blue, hiding behind sheets of glass. I saw my face in the reflections, the same way I would in the mirror. There's something in my chest. A feeling? Not an emotion. A feeling. Like a warm drop of light, dripping into a cold pool of water. The ripples bounced off my ribcage. It felt nice, warm, gentle. It was sudden, but every nerve in my body felt like it took a vacation, and every cell in my existence felt the need to be closer to this source of warmth. It spread through my body, like a tissue absorbed a spill, crawling though my veins. Wait this is kinda creepy. What is this? This floaty feeling. Every inch in me wanted to be closer to him. To be embraced by him. No words can describe how it felt. Small and big at the same time. Amazing and strange at the same time. Even though I don't know what this feeling is, I like it. I leaned my head on Kiibo's Shoulder.

"Thanks."

My arms dangled at my side, but he hugged me anyways, gently patting my hair.

 

*Riiinnnggg!*

 

Rippling, spreading, this golden light.

Warmer than a fire.

I close my eyes and give in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I don't like how I write. It's always so choppy. I really don't like it. So, can anyone guess what that feeling is, cuz ouma don't got a clue.


	10. Yo

NOT A REAL UPDATE BUT TURNS OUT VIVAN WASN'T THE ONE WHO EXPOSED ME! SORRY VIVAN ILY <3 BUT THE QUESTION REMAINS, WHO EXPOSED ME? next week on sherlock holmes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made myself look like a fool and she felt accused and sad and mad and now I feel guilty af. Your actions have consequences!


	11. Pictures Last Longer

Gravity pulls me down,  
Though I can't feel it.  
My feelings can't focus,  
Unlike the camera lens.

 

Big, white, puffy clouds hung over the sky, shading us from the sun's deathly hot rays, which was odd, because that usually doesn't happen during summer. For once, I prayed that it would rain. My black school jacket was tied around my waist, dangling by my thighs, hitting my legs when I walked. My school bag's straps were lazily slung over my left shoulder, sliding up to scrape my neck when I tied my long hair back. It was a lot cooler like this with my bangs out of the way, and a clear neck. Some might argue that I look a bit like a girl with a ponytail, but I don't mind. I barely have enough hair to tie anyways. Tuesday. Just a little bit closer to the weekends. With each hour passed, I inch closer to freedom, just to be captured again. Isn't that the cruel reality of a school week? I walked up to the already open school gates, flooding with students, talking, running, and doing whatever students do. A short boy waited at the gates for me.

"Good morning, Ouma."

"Mornin'! Wat'cha doin?"

"Oh, just researching."

He quickly closed the tab and slid his phone in his pocket.

"Gosh, I wish I could afford a phone. The benefits would be craaaazy!"

"Hmmm, I don't know, there are a lot of downsides that come with it. A lot, actually."

"I think it would be worth it. After all, I don't think I even have a single picture of myself!"

"Well, in that case, would you like to take, what the they call, a 'selfie'?"

"Hah! Don't tell me you've had a phone all your life, but you've never taken a photo of yourself before?"

"Why would I need a photo of myself on my own phone? I know exactly what I look like."

"Hmm. Good point."

He opened up his camera app and pressed the turn button. Holding it out in front of our faces, as far as his short arms could take, I squished my cheek against his.

"Say cheese!"

He shouted happily.

"Penis!"

"WhAT?"

*click!*

I snorted at the picture we just took. The look of pure smugness on my face, and panic on his. 

"Hey, pretty good for a first selfie!"

"Ouma! I don't look happy in this one!"

"You don't always have to be smiling for a photo! Sometimes, other expressions can leave a better impression of emotion and atmosphere! See?"

I pointed to Kiibo's frowny face.

"Look how disgusted you look! We know exactly what I said before the photo!"

"You shouted 'penis' when I asked you to say cheese!"

"Das how I roll baby!"

He sighed.

"You're really different, aren't you?"

"One of a kind! Hey, the students are clearing, lets go inside."

"You owe me another selfie!" He huffed

 

 

"Alright class, do we need to review the test before we start?"

My mind blanked for a moment

"UHHHHHH TEST?"

Awwwww shit bro. I forgot there was a test. Miss Yukizome facepalmed.

"Kokichi dear, please just try your best. We can have a re-test later."

Sheets of paper were handed out to everyone, rustling noises everywhere. Before long, The class became silent. The only thing audible was the frantic scratching of graphite or pen. Might as well do this.

Name:__________________

Ouma Kokichi, I silently wrote.

The test was actually a lot easier than I thought. I could be bullshitting my way through this test, and get out with an 70% at least. Wow! A handsome and naturally gifted boy! Ouma Kokichi! Yeah, that sounded nice.

 

Finally, we were required to hand our tests in at the end of the period. 

 

"Ah! Ouma! Look this way!"

Kiibo stood at the end of the hall, around the corner with this phone out in front of him. His head poked out from the side of the lockers.

"Huh?"

It came to me that he was taking photos. Quickly, I started striking poses, showing off every angle, to which he enthusiastically kept snapshotting. After I was done, I pranced over to him to check it out. 

"Wow Kiiboy, who knew you could take such decent pictures?"

He seemed to ignore my snide remark, and continued to show me other pictures that he took. With such a bright and pure face, who wouldn't want to lick him? I'd love to hear him squeal. Though I'd guess that he tastes bitter, like plastic, or oil. My head rested over his shoulder, shallow breathing tickling his neck. I tuned out his voice as he explained where he took each photo.

"And I took this one by the..."

After a while, I closed my eyes and leaned into him, admiring his silky hair and soft skin. Subconsciously, I trailed my finger up and down his back, tracing up his neck and combing through strands of plastic that were rooted in his scalp. So much like a human...

"And this was when- Ouma, what are you doing?"

I snapped back to reality and pulled myself back.

"Huh? What were you saying?"

He furrowed his brows.

"Were you really not listening at all? Ugh! Why do I even bother."

"No, no tell me."

"I was just showing you my photos, but you almost fell asleep on my shoulder. Is it really that boring?"

"Well, if it's with you, It's always boring!"

"What?!"

"Nishishi! I was lying! I'm just teasing ya."

"I doubt you could be asleep while petting me."

"Hey, good point! You're like a dog! Or maybe a cat! Hmmm, I'd like to see you in cat ears."

For some reason he blushed and swatted my hand away. He did that cute nervous thing where he pressed the tips of his pointer fingers together. "Uhm, j- just a question, what you were doing, is that... what people call..."

His cheeks lit up even redder and he stumbled over his words.

"Just spit it out, I won't judge."

"F-f-feeling ... someone up?"

He turned the other direction and buried his face in his black, plastic palms.

"Wooaaaah! Are you serious? How dirty! Scandalous!"

"You said you wouldn't judge!"

He quickly jumped in defense.

"Gosh, you're lucky it was just me! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"Ah! Sorry! I know! I'm-"

"That wasn't feeling someone up."

I said blankly.

"What?"

"PFFFT! HAH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MISTOOK AFFECTION FOR TEASING!"

I started laughing hysterically, attracting a couple of eyes to us.

"I- I don't know either of them!"

"Oh? Then why don't I show you Kiibo? I'll show you what it feels like! Both of them! We can have a side by side comparison~"

"W-what?! Please don't"

"Nishishi! Maybe one day!"

And with that, I snatched the phone in his hands and made a run for it. Of course, he chased me. Using this time, I took as many shaky, ugly selfies as I could. You could see my gleeful, face, blurry with movement, and Kiibo in the background, hand outstretched, chasing me. Golden yellow sunlight streamed through the windows at the top of the walls, adding wonderful lighting. It's like a dream. The whole idea of having a robot as your best friend sounded so, I dunno, Sci-Fi-y I guess. But sure, enough, this was reality. My reality. I won't let anyone take this away from me. When he finally caught up to me, I was breathless. And just so you know, I let him catch up. 

"Ouma! Give my phone back!"

I handed it back to him with a smile. His eyes scanned over all the ugly, non visible photos I took of him chasing me. Surprisingly, the corners of his mouth turned upwards. Just slightly. I inched closer to him.

"Oh wow, those are some bad photos, you should delete them."

"Ah, maybe later, our next block is starting soon."

"Oh? Already?"

Kiibo looked at me. He seemed to scanning my face.

"Kiibo? Whats wrong?"

He gracefully reached his hand out to cup it around my cheek. I was taken aback by surprise. What is he doing? My heartbeat suddenly sped up, turning deafeningly loud. Blood rushed to my ears, burning uncomfortably. I realized how cold his plastic hands were against my flushed cheeks.

"Kiibo?"

"Your cheeks are so red, you should probably drink some water, after all the running!"

"Oh, hahaha, for a second, I thought you were about to kiss me!"

"Yeah right, in your dreams. Oh yeah, I like your new hairstyle!"

"My hair?"

I reached up to touch the top of my head. Oh yeah, I tied it up. Forgot about that. I daringly leaned my face into his touch. and placed my hand in turn, over his. Dragging his fingers away from my cheek, I held his hand and pulled him along in the direction of our next class. 

"I hope you remembered to do your math homework, Ouma."

...Shit.

On the way there, I begged for him to let me copy. After a bit of whining, he gave in.

*RRRING!*

 

A touch, softer than the sun,  
A feeling faster than lightning.  
Caught up in this moment,  
Fleeting by like a bird.  
Say cheese! Because pictures last longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GIMME UR COMMENTS I FEED ON THEM


	12. Gravity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***IMPORTANT!!!! THIS ADDS TO THE READING EXPERIENCE!!! I need yall to listen to "Rainy Day Music 010: A chillout mix" By Pulse8 on youtube. It absolutely sets a mood. I listened to it while writing. Oh yeah, lil tip, when reading the second half, skip right to the last one or two songs or so. It's really fitting. please just trust me, it's well worth it.

The end of a Wednesday, the middle of the meaningless week. I walk through these flooded halls, filled with blurred faces. All of them the same, figureless shadows. The same clothes, and lifeless eyes. Yet through this mentality, I can only hope he doesn't think the same way. I can only hope that he sees me the same way I see him. Someone who stands out from the crowd, a different, bright individual. After all, he is my best friend. And my only friend. Today, the sky was covered in dark wisps of clouds, like grey paint on a white canvas. The sun was nowhere to be seen, hiding behind the puffy blankets in the sky. It showed only one possible outcome, rain. I tenderly reached my hand out of the window, feeling for any rain.

"Kiibo, any chance of god shedding tears?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Will it rain today, I mean?"

"My forecasting says, 90% chance, actually."

"Hmmm. Doesn't this remind you of back when we were thirteen?"

"When we walked home together, sharing an umbrella?"

"Yeah, that one. I'm surprised you still have that memory stored in that tiny USB of yours!"

"..."

Sometimes, if you really think about it, the sound of rainfall is actually really relaxing. Once you grow used to it, it really resembles a heartbeat. Pitter Patter, dripping onto the roof.

"End of another day, huh?" Kiibo pointed out.

"Not really. I'd hardly call 3 pm the 'end', but I get what you mean."

"Good point."

The air was warm and humid, a sign of a rainy summer. Almost suffocating, in a way. I slid my back down the wall and sank next to Kiibo's feet.

"Mind if I stay here a while?"

He looked down at me calmly. It seemed the weather had loosened up his mood as well.

"Why?"

"I don't wanna go home. There's nothing waiting for me a home, so I guess I'll just hang around here."

"Oh."

The robot 'took a deep breath' and tried to mimic my moves, sliding his back down the wall, melting into a sitting position right beside me.

"Would you allow me to sit with you for a while?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just pull your shirt down." I responded. the back of his shirt had rubbed against the chalky wall, grinding his shirt up his pants. I quickly tugged it back down for him.

For a while, we just did a lot of nothing. Listening to the rain outside, watching the students wander around and leave. Enjoying each other's company, to say the least. 

"Whats your favourite color?"

I asked innocently. Probably because there was nothing else to ask. Sometimes in life, you know all the big things, so you forget the smaller things and completely skip over them. Sometimes it's the littlest things that make a whole difference.

"My favorite color? ... I've never really thought about that. I'm a computer, so I really don't have a bias."

"Really? Wow, I must have overestimated your programming!"

"Hey! I take that serious offence! Not only are you insulting me, but Professor Iidabashi as well!"

"But it's true!"

"Well, your prejudice against robots isn't very polite."

"Then tell me what your favourite color is!" I gently teased.

"I'm telling you, I don't have one."

I huffed and sat back, abruptly leaning into the cool, smooth surface supporting my weight. 

"I'll tell you mine. I really like greens. Like lime green, bright green, neon green, cyan green, you name it!"

"Oh? Wow, I didn't expect that to be your answer."

"What does it look like my favourite color would be?"

"...Purple."

"Purple? The color of my hair? Oh please, I'm sick of the purple already! I see it every day in the mirror, so."

"Ah, I see. But your hair's not really purple. It just seems like it. Because of the small highlights at the tips."

He tenderly reached out to twirl the tips of my hair in his finger.

"Oh! I never noticed that! Can you tell me what color my hair is then?"

He took a moment before answering.

"It's almost... Black."

"Black?"

"Almost. It has an extremely dark violet undertone, which is why you think it's purple."

"Huh...You sure do have some observation skills don't you. Amazing what robot sensors can pick up."

"Amazing?"

"No, disgusting. You're freakishly powerful."

"What? That's not what you said!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it isn't!

"Nishishi! What is the truth? We will never know!" I boasted.

Eventually, he just let it go and closed his eyes. Another long silence passed over us, although unlike other times, it was a peaceful silence. The foggy air shrouded the place in a dreamy blue light, while the rain left crystal beads on the bushes and trees outside, glistening in the slightly dim light. 

"If you don't know what your favorite color is, then what color would you want to be surrounded by for the rest of your life, or you wouldn't mind staring at for an eternity."

"Would you do that with green?"

"Hmmm, I guess you're right. I like green, but i'd love to be surrounded by blue, like the ocean."

"You have an interest in the ocean?"

"No, not really. I just always liked the thought of being a fish."

Kiibo looked like he was about to laugh, but held it in.

"What makes you want to be a fish?"

"Well, they're just so carefree! Not a problem on their minds except for the fear of being eaten. They don't get cold, or hot or thirsty. Hungry? Just eat sand and plankton! Tired? Just float around!"

"But that's not a good way to live life. The constant fear of being killed. So easily. Even if you're living a meaningless life."

"But fish, they don't have such complex minds. They never really have anything on their minds. Just the natural impulses."

"I guess you're right. In reality, you really do only need your impulses and reflexes, like hunger, thirst, reproduction and, well, to keep living."

"But it's such a shame that sometimes humans lose the impulse to keep going, you know?"

"Sadly."

"What causes someone to break even the most primitive desires of their existence?"

"..."

"...I guess that's just the burden of being such intelligent and developed creatures."

"..."

I put my palm on the floor and lowered my head onto his folded legs, which were hard and uncomfortable. I looked up at his young, robotic face. Distinctly human. Just like me.

"Hey Kiibo, if we were fish, would you want to reproduce with me?"

"Eh...?" He blushed a bit and looked away.

"That's not possible, Ouma."

"But what if it was? Just IF."

"It's still not possible. We're both males and I'm a robot. So I can't reproduce regardless."

"Ah..."

I closed my eyes and continued.

"How tragic, the little fish falls in love with a robotic, remote controlled fish! How sad, that the robot couldn't return his feelings."

"Ouma, fish don't fall in lo-"

I quickly cut him off.

"And then to realize this robotic fish was male! Oh how society would shun this poor creature!"

"I don't think fish would have a so-"

"To have committed one of the most forbidden taboos!"

Kiibo jumped at the chance to finish his thought.

"Ouma, fish don't have societies, and robots don't have gender, so I doubt anyone would shun anything."

"You're not a fish, you don't know for sure!"

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back to touch the wall, defeated.

"Well, I guess you're right. Anything is possible with a species barrier up."

"Do you think the robotic fish would ever love the fish back?"

"Ouma, neither of them have minds-"

"Do you think that the fish's family would still accept him?"

He sighed.

"I don't want to answer pointless questions."

"I suppose you're right."

There were barely any students lingering in the school anymore. Even more quiet, even more calming.

"If robots don't have gender, does that mean that you can also be a girl?"

"I...technically CAN be female, but my voice and body is a little too masculine to pass."

"Oh... And here I thought that I could finally get away with something for once in my life." I stated with a tinge of dissapointment

He smiled sadly at me.

"I guess that's just another burden of being such an intelligent creature."

"I suppose."

Thunder rolled across the folds of the sky, and lightning ruptured the canvas for a split second, bringing a blinding flash to all.

"If I liked a guy, would you hate me for it?"

"But you're not gay, you specifically told me, like, a few chapters ago."

I reached up to flick his forehead.

"Stop breaking the fourth wall, Kiibo! You're not allowed to do that!"

"Gyah! Don't flick me!"

I flicked him again, this time on the nose. He swatted my fingers away.

"Ugghhh, Kiibo just what if! If I was gay, would you think that I'm disgusting?"

He fondly brushed the bangs off my forehead, before continuing to slowly pet my hair. I felt like a dog, sleeping in his lap.

"Of course I wouldn't think you're disgusting! Plus, father tells me that you should never judge someone by one part of them. You have to gather all the little pieces together! Only then, can you judge them as a whole. Like the the pieces of a jigsaw puzzle! You can't just pick one piece up and tell what the completed picture is like, because one little thing about them, does not define them."

He said this like he read a book, quote on quote. 

"Then... If I asked you something, would you freak out?"

"Eh? A-ask me something?"

"Promise me you'll give an honest answer!"

He blushed and pulled a black mesh screen from his neck, and covered the lower half of his face with it.

"O-Okay! I promise!"

He squeezed his eyes and fists shut. I took a deep breath.

"What's your favourite color?"

"Eh?"

He opened his eyes and stared at me. I laughed like a bell and rolled my head off his lap, pushing myself back up to sit next to him.

"Haha Kiiboy! You look so surprised! What did you think I was about to ask?"

"I... just wasn't expecting that. You really made it sound like an important question."

"Huh? But this is important!"

I pouted and tugged on his sleeve with both hands. He warmly smiled at me.

"Well, If I had to choose, It would be...Purple."

"Purple?"

"Purple."

"Oooh!" I nudged him softly.

"Purple like my hair?"

But then we locked our eyes together, he turned to face me and clutched my hands. 

"No, Purple... like your eyes."

"My... My eyes?"

"Yeah..."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why like my eyes?"

"Well... I think they're really pretty. I wouldn't mind looking at them for the rest of eternity."

He blushed again, letting go of my fingers. I rushed to catch them again.

"Really? You wouldn't mind?"

"I really enjoy looking at them!"

It was my turn to blush.

"Nobody's ever said that about me."

"Oh, well I wouldn't be surprised."

"What!? Kiibo I never thought that would be coming out of your mouth!"

I slapped his arm.

We laughed at each other before standing up. The sky had cleared and the rain stopped, though it was still rather a little dim. We had wasted a whole hour with our small little nothings.

"Hey Kiibo?"

"Yes?"

I slipped my hand into his again.

"That was a little gay, don't you think?"

Swimming in your touch,  
I'm lost in your eyes.  
God sheds his tears of joy,  
drink up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM MAKING THIS SLOW BURN AS SLOW AS POSSIBLE! FEEL THE BEAUTIFUL PAIN!! im too lazy to proof read, please forgive me. AND OH MY GOD THE INSPRIATIONAL SPEECH IN THERE: I MADE THAT UP ON THE FLY!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie!! Kiibo POV today! Song for the scene where Kiibo gets home and asks the question: jaunty gumpton. It really sets a mood

"Kiibo, please tell me you're kidding."

Ouma sat down beside me on the cement ledge, placed by the entrance of the school. He looked back at me.

"I'm not! I don't know what it means!"

"Are you serious?"

"Please stop making fun of me!"

"You're sixteen and you don't know?"

"Ouma! Please don't keep me in the dark!"

He desperately tried to keep himself from laughing, but it kinda just came out of this weird, suppressed, snore. I feel insulted, AND stupid now.

"You know what? Go ask your dad. He's the only one who can truly explain this in a way you can understand."

"Why?"

"Because if you ask a teacher, they won't believe you and send you to the office for being rude. If you ask a student, they'll tease you even worse than I do!"

"But- I don't understand what could cause such a reaction!"

"Well, you'll find out when you ask."

Ouma folded his arms behind his head and sprawled himself out across the surface, rolling into the shadier end where the leaves were thicker.

"Don't you have a lunch today?"

"No, I never bring lunch."

"What? Why? That's extremely unhealthy!"

"So? I'm alive aren't I?"

"That's true, but don't you ever feel hungry?"

"If I was hungry, I'd be begging for you to jetpack to McDonalds and get me Big Mac, but I'm not asking you to do that, am I?"

"But if someone were to give you food, would you reject it?"

"What??! Of course not! Nobody would be stupid enough to turn down free food! Well, maybe you, because you're a robot, AND you're stupid."

"I'm not stupid!" I countered.

"Yes you are Kiiboo!"

He flicked my face again.

"Stop that! It's annoying."

"I'm annoying."

"You are."

The sun illuminated the world beneath it today, giving light to the earth and excessive amounts of heat. On the contrary, another part of the world is pitch black and freezing cold. On hot days like these, I would always be thankful for the trees planted all around the school. Small bushes and cherry blossoms lined a lot of sidewalks, and plenty of huge trees could be found in the school garden. Although I can't particularly feel heat, I can imagine the pains of sweating and the muffling weight of heat. I took out my cell phone and snapped a picture of the sun through the tree's leaves. This is what the people call 'artsy'. Then, I took a photo of ouma, lying beside me, seemingly asleep. He looked so peaceful when his eyes were closed and his smile wasn't cruel. I silently took a few more pictures, making sure to get a different angle everytime.

"I know you're taking photos of me."

I jumped a bit.

"Gyah! Uh! Sorry! I thought you were asleep."

"Humans don't just fall asleep in a minute. We don't have some automatic sleep mode you know."

"Ah, yes, I'm sorry."

He opened his eyes and sat up, scooching towards me. A warm arm wrapped around my shoulders.

"Let me see." He demanded.

Resting his chin over my shoulder, Ouma slid his fingers across the screen, gliding so delicately. 

"This one's bad, I'm deleting it."

"What? No! You don't get to decide that!" I whipped the phone away from his reach.

"Yes I do! That's a photo of me!"

"But- but-"

"If you beg me and call me big daddy I might let you keep it!"

"I'm sorry? Big what?"

"Big daddy! Say it!"

"What? No!"

"Yes! That would be so cute!"

"You're... Not my father, you're my friend." I stated blankly.

"Just a friend?"

"Whatever, there's some snacks in my bookbag, go eat them."

"Eh? You can't eat, why do you have food?"

"My father tells me to give them out to friends if they want any." 

"Yeah, to bad I'm your only friend."

"You're not, trust me."

"Wait what?"

"I have more than one friend you know. I'm not a loner. Plus, I like making friends, It's very fun."

"Did you just call me a loner?"

"Can we be honest? You kind of are."

"Hey! As long as you're here, I'm never alone!"

I was about to point out that he had no social skills and a wasted charm, but he stopped me by putting his finger to my lips.

"Kiibo, how would you feel if I left?"

"I'd wait for you to come back."

"But what if I was gone forever?"

"Then I'd be sad. I'd feel as if a large part of me was torn out. If that answers your question."

"Hmmm, is this foreshadowing?"

"Hey! You're the one that told me to stop breaking the fourth wall!"

 

 

"Father, I'm home!"

I took my shoes off and set them by the door. I heard a muffled yell greet me back.

"Welcome home, son!"

I quickly dropped my black, rectangular school back and placed it on a stool. I scurried down the stairs to my father's lab where he spent most of the time watching T.V. shows. Once I was finished, he decided to retire, claiming he was satisfied with what his talent brought him, and was tired. He really does need a break. After all, he is growing old. I knocked on the thin wooden door politely before turning the handle and stepping inside. My father had his feet on his desk, eating macaroni and cheese from a paper plate and plastic fork. This was confusing, considering the fact that we had real plates and cutlery, but I suppose this was another thing about humans that I wouldn't understand.

"Hello father, how are you?"

"You don't need to be so formal, dear." He chuckled a little bit, setting his plate down and rolled his chair towards me.

"How was school today, son?"

"It was good. I have a question to ask father, I don't understand what this word means and nobody will explain to me."

"Oh? Well ask away!"

He put on a happy smile and laced his fingers together, elbows on the armrests.

"Father, what is a sex?"

He choked on his spit, breaking his confident posture.

"I'm sorry?"

"What is a sex?"

"Uhhhhhm, Kiibo, where did you hear about this?"

"From my friend Ouma. What is it? What does that mean?"

"Well, just... Hold on."

He stood up and rolled over a white board. I noticed that he really liked things on wheels. Popping open a blue dry erase marker, he drew two stick figures.

"Oh god, okay, you can do this."

He was blushing so hard and had his head in his arms. What stressed him out that much? What was he mentally preparing? He took a deep, long breath.

"Okay, let's get this over with...Okay I can't. No, I have to! uhhhhhhhgggg."

He looked like he was having an existential crisis. I listened to him babble.

"This is why you have children, you have to. UUUUHhhhhhhh I didn't think of this."

"Father, are you ok?"

"I'm sorry Kiibo, I just have to think of how to explain this."

He paced around the room with his head in his hands. Finally, after what seemed like ages, he exhaled sharply and brushed his bangs out of the way.

"Ok Kiibo."

He sat in his rolly chair and grabbed the marker.

"When two people love each other very much, they...Uh.... Have sex."

"Oh! What's so bad about that? I love you, do we have sex?"

His eyes widened and he started panic.

"What? NONONONOONOONNo, Kiibo dear it's not like that!"

He chuckled nervously.

"Yes, I love you, but not the same type of love, okay? You see, this is another type of love between someone you want to spend the rest of your life with! Someone you trust, and like very much."

"Father, I don't understand, you fit these standards for me,- why are you so nervous?"

He started groaning and crying, crouched on the floor.

"I'm a failed pareeeennttt."

He whispered over and over to himself again.

"Father, Please continue to explain the difference between my love for you and sex love."

"Ok, so that type of love, it's very VERY different from our type of love. We have the father and son love, this is like, the uhhh, the lover type! The thing you do with someone you would consider marrying! Like, uhhhh, your boyfriend Ouma!"

"What? Ouma's not my boyfriend!"

"WAIT WHAT?"

"Father I can't believe you would think that!"

"HE'S NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND?"

"No!"

"...I'm a parental failure."

He started repeating again.

"Why do people do it?"

"Oh please no more, god."

"Why is it so bad?"

"Well i-it's not bad, people do it, usually, to show love to their partner."

"Have you had sex?"

"I-! Kiibo, we don't usually talk about these things so openly!"

"Why? Why are you getting embarrassed? Father?"

"Please don't do this to me darling, I'm very shy!"

"I still don't understand why it's so terrifying to talk about? What happens?"

I could see him take another deep breath.

"Ok, so usually, this takes place in a bedroom."

He shakily drew a bed.

"And uh, when the two partners both consent to do this, they get uhhh... excited!"

He started laughing nervously again.

"So th- the guy takes his, uhhh- thing... and put it in the girls... I CAN'T DO THIS!!"

His face was entirely red and he covered his face. Is this thing really that bad to talk about?

"Father, what part of the boy goes in what?"

"Son, I really can't take this! Long story short, when they do it, the girl gets pregnant if they don't use protection, and a baby pops out. That's all I'm telling you!"

"A baby...?"

I put the pieces of the puzzle together in my head. 

"Wait... Sex is the human reproduction ritual!"

"Y-yes! It is! Do you understand now?"

He asked breathlessly. He looked so relieved. 

"Oh. That's really all you had to say..."

I blushed and quickly apologized to him. I will definitely get Ouma back for this. I can't believe I had to put father in such an embarrassing situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> too lazy to proofread, too embarassed to send to my editor. RIP me


	14. The Romantic Devil Smiles So Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small bonus chapter featuring some dialogue.

"Kiibo, did you know that the sky is blue because it's always so sad?"

"I doubt that's the reason why it's blue, but that's very thoughtful of you. You have a very nice imagination."

"Do you think there's any way we can cheer it up?"

"I think that if the sky is any color other than blue, grey, susnet, or black it would be terrifying."

"Isn't that a bit selfish of you? Stopping the sky from being happy, just so you feel safe."

"Well, if the sky was a solid, bright red, would you be comfortable?"

"Not comfortable, but not dissapointed. I would be a bit scared or weirded out, but fascinated nonetheless."

"I see."

The two just sat there, enjoying the calmness of summer.

"Maybe I can take a picture of the sky so that she feels loved."

"How do you know if the sky is a girl or not?"

"I don't know, feeling I guess. Blue is rather feminine, and it changes color a lot. I think those colors would look good on a girl, rather than a guy."

"Oh. Nice reasoning."

"Of course, you would look good in any color!"

"Huh? Me?"

Kiibo sat a bit taller in surprise.

"Yeah! You have no real gender!"

"Please don't discriminate against robots."

"Let me use your phone, I want to take a photo of Sky- chan!"

Ouma instantly grabbed the phone that was sitting loosely in his partner's bag and pulled up the screen.

"Uh... Kiibo?"

"Yes?"

"Why am I your lock screen?"

"Oh!" 

Kiibo blushed and fumbled to find an excuse.

"W-well, I don't have a lot of pictures, and I-"

"You just think I'm pretty don't you?"

"Uhh, well-"

"Don't worry, I think I'm pretty too! You're not ugly either!"

He happily took a few photos of the clear blue sky, before tying his hair back with a small rubber band. Sometimes the little liar's smile would lighted up Kiibo's day.

A sadness so happy,  
a sorrow so light,  
I glance at the sun,  
we are the lens flare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER I DROP IS FINNA BE LIT


	15. Solar Flare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the shit ton of dialogue cuz it makes up for the fact that I can’t write smooth scenes

"Kiiiiiiibbbooooo!" I waved to him from the distance between us. Another sunny and clear day awaited us at school. Upon greeting him, he crossed his arms and put on a stern face.

"Ouma! You kept me waiting! We're late to class."

"You didn't HAVE to wait for me!" I pouted.

"Well, I wanted to, so hurry it up."

He turned to leave, but I quickly clung onto his arm.

"Walk me to class Kiibabyyy!"

"No, I'm already late, and you are too."

"But MY education is more important!"

"What? Why?"

"Because I actually need it silly! You specifically said that you didn't need to go to school."

"I... That still makes it feel like robo racism, but I did say that."

"Will you walk me to class?"

He smiled at me.

"No."

And tore his arm away from my grasp, walking off.

"Thats cold Kiibo-chan!"

 

"Sorry I'm late, Mr. uhhhh sir."

"It's fine, take a seat."

Today's class was about biology and human studies. It was rather interesting to say the least. I couldn't focus after that class though. It wasn't uncommon for me to completely tune out, but today, I felt that even if I wanted to, I couldn't hear a word of what the teacher was saying. I would quickly copy notes off the person next to me and pray that I could study in my own time. There was an unmistakable pain in the back of my head that kept buzzing. Not that painful, just annoying. The pain came in pulses and always lft a tingling feeling after each wave. The best way to describe the momentary feeling is like 'numbing ice'. So, not that bad. Perhaps it was the learning that was causing this, but I doubt that would make much sense. As a naturally gifted boy, I already know a lot of subjects they teach here, but that doesn't change the fact that I still had to take tests. To top that off, I'm almost always tired. It doesn't matter how much I sleep, there's always a nagging feeling dragging me back to bed. I don't think it's too important to bring up though. The rest of the day was a blur, quickly streaming by through mind. Luckily, my legs carried me around by instinct, successfully bringing me around to all my classes. Muscle memory, my friend! Thinking back on it, I don't even remember what happened at lunch. I Just want to sleep.

 

"Ouma-Kun, are you alright? You look horrible."

"Horrible? I thought you thought I was handsome!" I teased.

"That's not what I meant, I'm seriously concerned about you."

"The only thing you should be concerned about is how I look! I'm really devilishly handsome if you look past the fact that I'm malnourished."

"Hmmm, you are underfed, so perhaps your body is finally taking some action."

"I'm completely fine! Trust me, I feel fine."

"Sometimes it's really hard to believe the words of a liar."

"With that attitude, I might as well keep lying. After all, if every word that comes out of my mouth seems like a lie, what's the point of telling the truth?"

"You're right, that's true, but you also have to take in consideration that you physically called yourself a liar."

"Awwww, Kiibo, cornering a little kid is no fun! Don't pick on me."

"You just don't want to accept that you're wrong."

"I'm not wrong."

He sighed and took a step towards me, putting his hands against my forehead.

"Oi- What are you doing?"

"Feeling your temperature."

"But you can't feel heat, Kiibo! Could it be that you're lying just to touch me?" I gasped with such a dramatic force that a couple of students glanced at me.

"I can't feel heat, but I can detect it. This is really useful when I see Professor Iidabashi getting sick."

"Oh so you can detect heat, but not feel hot? What's the difference?"

"I can choose to use my function. I can't choose to feel hot or cold."

"Well, you're always hot, so I guess it makes sense"

"What?"

"I said, you're ugly as hell! Ask Iidabashi to redesign you completely!"

"What!? You're so rude!"

"I'm not rude, I'm a liar! What did you expect?"

"I- urgh, you're impossible."

"Impossibly handsome, that is."

He only sighed, but I was determined to make him agree.

"Kiibo, am I handsome?"

"Well... You're not ugly."

"So you're saying I'm average? I'm not average! I'm above average! I'm beautiful, gorgeous!!"

"Y-yes, you are."

"Say it! Say it!"

"Wh-what? Why?"

"You don't think I'm handsome? Wow, and here I thought you loved me."

"I do! It's just embarrassing!"

"Huh? It's not embarrassing to tell the truth!"

"Well, you usually only say such things to a lover, not a friend."

"Too romantic for you?"

"Ah- A little bit, yes."

"Oh? Are we just friends then?"

"Ouma! There are people around us!"

"You said that you loved me just moments ago!"

"Yes, but friends love each other too!"

"But are we really just friends?"

"Uhm, n-no?"

"Yeah! We're best friends!"

"Oh."

He didn't look me in the eye.

"Why do you sound so disappointed? Did you really like me that much?"

"It's not like that! It's just..."

"But you love me right?"

"I'm not going to admit it upright like that!"

"I'm going to force you then! That way you'll feel no guilt!"

"I really don't think this is a good idea."

"Say it! Say I'm handsome!"

"I can't!"

"Yes you can!"

I jumped onto him and started shaking him.

"Say it! I'm handsome aren't I?"

"Y- you're handsome!"

Like a little cute child, he hid his face behind his hands. 

"Oh, stop acting like you lost your virginity! Complimenting me is hardly something to be flustered about."

"Well, I've never called anyone that!"

"Now confess your love to me!"

"No! I don't want to!"

"Why? You love me don't you?"

"I'm not saying it!"

"Oh, but Kiibo, I need reassuring! Everybody hates me!" 

I once again put on a drama show, putting my hand to my chest and swooning backwards.

"Won't you convince me that someone appreciates me? Won't you tell me you love me?"

I pretended to wipe a non-existent tear from my cheek.

"I- I can! But not here!"

"Weak! You can't even say such simple words?"

He pulled up his black, mesh fabric over his nose and hastily grasped my hand, dragging me out of the school.

"Oh! Kiibo, where are we going?"

"I'm not saying anything anywhere near people! You can toy with me, but just when we're alone!"

"Wait! You don't have to say it! You don't have to run to some place!"

Around some time, He just stopped answering my questions, and stopped running all together. Our sprinting slowed to walk, and he led me to his house. It was really awkward between the 5 minutes from the school. I saw the familiar grey, tight fence, with trees growing over it.

"Kiibo, if I knew you would take it this seriously, I wouldn't have made you say it." I stated. 

"Well you're already here, so you can stay here for dinner."

"Really? Thanks!"

Ok, now it was reaallly awkward. He had brought me all the way to the back of his huge garden, just to tell me some lies. He led me to a marble bench, lined with cute carvings of leaves and flowers. We sat down.

"Y-you want me to tell you that I love you."

"Gosh, you take things so seriously! I was only kidding. You take things too hard."

He placed a hand on mine and looked me in the eyes, pulling down his mask.

"I love you."

For a moment, I really didn't know what to say. The air suddenly seemed to rise by five degrees and everything seemed to get out of focus. 

"I didn't think you would actually say that... I-I'm impressed." 

My face burned uncomfortably, and I tried to use my smugness to try to cover up the fact that I couldn't react. I couldn't think. I knew it was a joke, and I knew I had pushed him to say it, simply for the joy of seeing him blush. But why do I like that? My head felt tingly all over again and my chest started hurting. I lost my breath looking at him, so breathless that I had to look at our hands. Even that was too much. I felt lightheaded and airy, I could pass out any moment now. But why?

"I can't believe you said that, haha, that was fun! Y-your expression is really funny a- and cute."

"Ouma..."

His face was just as red as mine. I could feel his cold fingers slip between mine. We wouldn't look each other in the eyes, we couldn't.

"I'd seem rude if you were the only one who said that."

"No, it's just a joke. You love to see my emotions in a twist."

"I love you too."

My chest was caving in and exploding at the same time. This feeling was indescribable.

"Do you really?"

"Yes."

"Was that a lie?"

"No."

"And how do I know that's the truth?"

"Kiibo, You have to trust me. I'm your friend, after all."

I could sense him scoot a bit closer to me. He pulled my hand to rest on his lap.

"Just a friend?"

"Best friends."

He squeezed my hand a bit harder.

"Was that a lie?"

I closed my eyes and covered my face.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"You already know the answer."

 

A moment of silence passed over us. So peaceful and promising.

"Ouma, would you find me disgusting if I told you I like a guy?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

I could feel his grip loosen, slipping away sadly, but I stopped him. I twined our fingers together, which earned a confused look from him.

"It would be disgusting If that guy wasn't me."

"I- I agree."

Another moment of peace between us. So warm, burning our feelings of doubt, melting my heart.

"Ouma, I have to tell you something."

"Go ahead."

"Promise me you won't judge."

"I promise!"

"Well, s-sometimes when I see you... I have really dirty thoughts! Eek! I said it!"

I almost choked. 

"You? Dirty thoughts? L-like what?"

"Like... Holding your hand! And hugging you! And- and kissing you on the cheek!"

"... Are you serious?"

"And, I- I think about waking up with you beside me, and coming home to you!"

Pure. So pure, this boy.

"You slut. How could you think such things!"

"I- I know! I'm sorry!"

"I bet you think of calling me by my first name too! Whore!"

"I'm sorry! I- I do! I think of it all the time!"

He admitted. Even at times like these, I wouldn't miss the opportunity to tease him. Sadly, my bully nature goes a long way. And it really pays off sometimes.

"You should be ashamed of even thinking these graphic thoughts!"

"I know! You said you wouldn't judge!"

"I'm not judging. I'm teasing you. Those things aren't dirty in the slightest."

"Th- they're not?"

"No, they're the purest of the pure!"

"Please don't tease me!"

I scooted a little bit closer to his body, my torso pressed against his.

"I'll tell you a secret. I can let you call me by my first name. Just this once."

"E-eh? Are you sure? That's really..."

"C'mon, I'm letting you. Whisper in my ear."

I waved him over to my face and smiled. Bringing his lips to my ear, he hesitated. Finally, he worked up the courage to whisper.

"Kokichi."

My heart stopped and my vision faded for a second. He squealed.

"I- I said it!"

"I like it when you say my name! Say it again!"

"N-No!"

"Awww c'mon!"

This was a really strange day.

"Kokichi!"

"Hey! does this mean I can finally kiss you?"

"Uh! D- do you want to?"

"Yes! Your lips look really soft too."

"Then I guess you can do it."

He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fists in anticipation. Pursing his lips. I brushed his bangs up o the top of his head and wrapped my other arm firmly around his back. Slowly I leaned in.

*smeck*

He opened his eyes.

"You kissed my forehead."

"Yeah, I did. So what?"

"I really liked that!"

He pressed his fingers together in embarassment.

"I wouldn't mind if you did that again..."

I swiftly grabbed him, holding his face in both hands, squishing his cheeks and started planting kisses all over his cheeks and forehead. He giggled so sweetly, So cute.

"Squee! Haha! Stop it!"

I didn't stop. I never wanted it to stop. This moment could trap me in time. Are we falling in love? Or maybe it was just gravity, pulling us forward.

 

*Click* Click*

I looked into the large windows on the back of Kiibo's house and my jaw fell open. My robot quickly glanced over to check what stopped me, fingers falling from his face.

"F-Father! Don't take pictures of us!"

He didn't seem to hear him, resulting in a very angry robot stomping towards the back door. I closely followed.

"Father! How could you take pictures of us!?"

"AAAH! I knew it! I knew it! KyAAAA!!!"

"DAD, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"I knew you guys liked each other from the moment I saw you two!"

"What? No way! I didn't know!"

"I can't believe My son knows how to love!"

"Father, please stop making such a big deal out of this!"

"I'm sending this to all my friends on V chat!"

"No! father!"

"Hmm, I don't know Kiibo, Your dad has a point. It's a pretty big accomplishment to make a robot feel these emotions."

"Please don't take his side! And dad! Don't send it! it'll spread!"

"Ok, ok, I won';t share it, but I'm printing it out and framing it."

"What?! No! father, this is embarrassing!"

"Ouma-chan, what do you want for dinner?"

"You choose!"

"Ouma! Stop cooperating with him!"

Burning our hearts on a flame so gentle,  
setting fireworks in this cage.  
I'm falling into this bursting solar flare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao even Iidabashi ships it. Also I’m considering killing Ouma off ALSO REAL IMPORTANT:::: SCHOOL IS STARTING TOMORRoW WHICH MEANS NO MORE DAILY UPDATEs. So i'll be updating fromably every week or two on sunday. Danks for reading and LEAVE COMMENTS PLS


	16. Light As A Feather, Stiff As A board.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nyeh...... This is still pre-game, so they're personalities are a bit different. Yet, still the same. I guess.

A sadness so happy,  
A burden so light.  
A sorrow so sweet,  
A darkness so bright.  
We are the lens flare.

"You need friends, Ouma."

I remembered Kiibo saying.

"No I don't, I have you."

"I'm not just a friend anymore, you can't just depend on me. That's unhealthy."

What does that damn robot know about health anyway?

Consciousness hit me like a truck. I groaned, not wanting to escape the warm blanket of sleep. Though I knew once I had awoken, it would be impossible for me to fall back to sleep. Sad, but true... And unbelievably annoying. Sometimes, on Saturdays like these, I would lay in bed, despite being fully awake, praying that I'd black out again. Completely wasting my time, I know. Sometimes I'd just lay in bed for the hell of it. Sometimes I really wouldn't care. Well, not anymore, at least. A soft knocking could be heard on my thin door.

"Hello?" I answered weakly, pretending to be shaken by the sudden noise, penetrating my 'sleep'.

A rather short, frail, but young looking woman poked her head in the door, peering at me with a gentle smile.

"Good morning Kokichi."

"Mornin' mom." I replied, before shoving my head back under the covers.

"Are you hungry dear? Would you like some lunch?"

"Why do you even care... Wait, lunch?"

She tucked a strand of her long, straight hair behind her ear before sitting on my bed.

"It's 2:11 dear."

"What?"

"It's already afternoon, but I didn't want to wake you up on the weekends."

She chuckled softly, making a blowing noise.

I furrowed my brows and raised my lip.

"You're wearing makeup... Going out? Again?"

I put emphasis on my words, making them seem much angrier than they should have.

"Oh, please don't be like that. You know I love you very much."

She reached out her fingers to stroke my hair, but I rolled out of grasp.

"You're always out drinking with friends or working. You never have time for me, so I have trouble believing your lies."

"Please don't think that, I have my own reasons too."

"Yeah, so do I... mom."

She sighed, making her way to the door, letting out that long, wooden creak.

"We all do, but the best we can do is to respect that."

She walked out my door and I wished that would be the last time she visited. When you lose trust in your family, you really can't trust other people easily anymore either. Perhaps if we weren't such humans, we wouldn't know what trust is, and rely on our animalistic instincts. In that case, she would spend time feeding me and grooming me. Or teaching me how to do things properly. At this point, I've learned more from watching porn than what she's taught me. She's never home anyway so she'll never find any trace of me being on the family desktop. 'Family' desktop. A very broken family. I wonder if my dad has another family now, if he's in another country, or if he's still alive. Or if he's living the life. Sometimes I wish I could stay asleep forever..... I miss Kiibo terribly, but I have no way of contacting him either. I wish things would just sort themselves out. Perhaps I can go to his house and see if he's free. Afterall, what can a robot possibly be doing?

I put on a white t-shirt and black shorts to combat the intense heat of summer, but it just ended up giving me sunburn. my red skin was hot to the touch but the time I arrived at his house. My throat was parched and sandy, lacking saliva that my mouth used to produce. My skin felt the smallest tinge of cooling relief when I stepped into the shade, shielding more harmful rays from cooking me. This time, upon entry, I picked up a small stone and threw it on the patio in front of the door, checking for any traps. The stone bounced harmlessly off the floor, reassuring me of safety. A rich 'DING DONG' erupted from somewhere behind the door. I wasn't expecting something so old school. 

"Oh! Good afternoon Ouma-kun, you're late!"

Professor Iidabashi answered the door with a smile.

"Late?"

"Yes! All of Kiibo's friends are already here. Come on in!"

Confused, I stepped into the house. His dad pointed to a room at the end of the hall on the right. I wasn't invited, but I suppose he didn't know. I opened the door to reveal a large 'game room' if you will. A large, tidy room was revealed with large windows and silky curtains lining one side, letting in natural light. Placed around the room were different sources of games and entertainment; air hockey, table soccer (the one with all the poles), ping pong, and different gaming consoles connected to a flat screen plasma tv. I caught his eye, which immediately lit up.

"Ouma! How did you know?"

"Know about what?"

"I was going to invite you, but I don't have your number."

I looked at the rest of the people; familiar faces that I don't know. Blonde bitch, a feminist bitch, loli, avocado, slut, and Shuuichi Saihara. I only bothered to remember one name, only because I disliked him the most. He always had such an off-putting aura about him. Sicko. 

"Wait wHAT?"

"I'm really happy that you coincidentally came! What good luck!"

"Wait, you're friends with THESE lame-os?"

"Hey! You're that super rude boy that wanted to touch my tits!" The pig girl shouted.

"Not my fault they're hanging out like water balloons! I just wanted to know if they're fake or not!"

"Of course they're real! They've always been real!"

All the other people stared at me curiously. Kiibo quickly caught on and decided to introduce me.

"Oh! Right, everyone, this is my friend Ouma. I'm assuming some of you have already either met him or heard about him."

'Some of you' Yeah right, EvERYBODY knows who I am. I'm the rumor on every school hallway and the gossip whispered on every corner. 

"Kiibo, please don't tell me you're friends with these people."

"Well, not all of them. Kaede brought Tenko-san, who also brought Himiko. I don't mind though, I like more friends."

I mentally facepalmed myself. I've gone to school with most of these people, and while they didn't particularly bully me, they certainly did gossip about me. I don't like all of them. Any of them, really.

"Ouma-chan, loosen up a bit. We don't bite."

The green haired- two ahoge looking one said. 

"Ouma, I know you don't like meeting new people, but I think you'll have some fun if you actually tried."

"Hell no! All of these people hate me! They always gossip about me because I'm the loner everybody picks on! I'm not going through that again."

"Could you just try? For me?"

Kiibo looked at me expectantly, hands hovering in the air, waiting for an answer. I huffed and pouted, crossing my arms in a playful anger. After a few moments of thought, I gave in. After all, who could resist those... uh... eyes..? They don't really look like eyes.

"I'm not going to enjoy it, and I'm not going to try. But only because you feed me, understand? Nothing more. And I want more pizza."

"That's the spirit!" He smiled brightly and led me to the other people, proceeding to introduce them. Amami Rantaro, Himiko Yumeno, Kaede Akamatsu, Tenko Chabashira, and Iruma Miu.

"Wehh... Let's do something fun..."

"You've been lying down the whole time, but we're having fun."

"Don't talk to her like that. You're so selfish that you won't even consider other people's feelings, Saihara!"

"That's... Not what I meant." He laughed it off.

Kaede immediately jumped to suggestions that all of us could agree were too hard, or too simple.

"Well all the games on the consoles have a maximum of four people, the other games are two people sports, nobody wants to play board games, and tag is... too childish."

She stated simply. Everybody was sitting in a loose circle, trying to come up with ideas of what to do, but none of them seemed right.

"Oh! I remember!" Amami piped. "My mom told me of this game she used to play with her friends on a college night, 'Light as a feather, stiff as a board."

Himiko's lazy figure straightened as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Oh, this game. It's rather interesting and magical in a way. I've always had an interest in these types of things."

"Light as a feather?" Kiibo asked. "How does this game work?"

"Well," Amami began. The circle shifted forwards to listen closely to the rules. I had to admit, his voice was really smooth and calming. Almost sexy and mysterious in a way.

"The point of the game is to be able to lift a person with only a few fingers per person."

"Huh? That's impossible! No fuck face whore would be stupid enough to believe that!"

"No, I assure you, it works. Ask Himiko."

The red-haired girl nodded and confirmed.

"It's true. I've been lifted before, and they really did only use a couple of fingers. Though I believe that it is only a high level of optical illusion, not my type of sorcery."

"Sorcery my ass, let him continue." I intervened.

"Anyways, people kneel at either two sides of the lifted and slide two fingers of each hand under them. At this stage, it is impossible to lift them."

"Who's being lifted?"

"Whoever is lightest, Kaede. Probably Himiko."

"Again?"

She wore a bored face with a tinge of disappointment, probably because people were implying the fact that she was the shortest here.

"People start to chant 'Light as a feather, stiff as a board' over and over again while lifting the body. It has to be done slowly and with extreme amounts of concentration. Anyone who laughs easily should step out."

Nobody moved, all interested in participating in this mysterious game of wonder. Kiibo placed a finger to his lip.

"Ouma is actually most likely to be the lightest here. Even if he's a bit taller, he's actually very skinny."

"It's true!" I chirped in. "I'm malnourished!"

"You're saying that as if it's a good thing."

After some discussion, I laid in the center, looking up at the ceiling, arms crossed. All the girls kneeled on my left and the boys on my right. I glanced over at Kiibo, who wasn't playing.

"Kiibo? Get your fingers here! Don't you want to play?"

"Ah..." He blushed a bit and scratched his cheek.

"Well, this is something that only works for humans. A robot will probably ruin the effect."

"Yeah, it probably would. Sorry, but it's not our fault you don't have flesh." Miu waved.

Kiibo opened his mouth to shout but realized that Iruma was right, and was only repeating what he himself had said.

"Wha- that's almost rude. Almost robo discrimination. Almost, but I'll let it slide this time.

"Stop talking you guys, we need to focus."

I closed my eyes and let them do all the work, feeling both cold and warm fingers slip under my back, torso, and legs. All was silent for a second except for the gentle fluttering of white curtains, blowing in the summer breeze. Amami started whispering some incoherent words under his breath, slowly turning crescendo, until it was a full chant.

"Light as a feather, stiff as a board. Light as a feather, stiff as a board."

Soon, everybody got the hint and joined in, chanting the same phrase over and over again.

"Light as a feather, stiff as a board."

Peeking through my eyelids, I looked at Kiibo, giving him a small wink, which he smiled back.

"Light as a feather, stiff as a board."

All in sync, all in rhythm. It was hypnotizing, and strangely, a trance washed over me. It was cold and warm at the same time. Consciousness escaped my mind and I let my thoughts wander. Their chanting faded into the darkness, which was very creepy by the way because it almost felt like I was... Dead. Calming and peaceful. Is this what death feels like? I began to realize that there was an absence of surface beneath me, with exception of the fingers pressing into my backside. Higher and higher, I felt myself being lifted, closer and closer to heaven. What the hell? Is this happening? It really felt as if I was a weightless feather, levitating in the air. Not only that, but I discovered that I couldn't move, probably if I did, I would fall right down. My body's weight pressed into their hands painfully, but I didn't care, my mind couldn't think at all, actually. I let myself doze off.

...

A sharp contact jolted me awake. Twin points landed themselves on my forehead and my eyes snapped open. Looking around the room, I met the amazed and silent stares of my peers, seemingly too stunned to speak.

"Spirits begone!" 

Amami took his fingers off my forehead and proceeded to help me into a sitting position. After a moment of silence, Miu's loud and obnoxious voice pierced the air.

"Well, that shit just happened. Fuck! I was wrong!" She huffed in defeat, clearly disappointed to lose an argument. 

People excitedly started discussing how such things were possible, and what the science behind it was. The atmosphere was infused with energy and amazement, meaning that I really did 'float'.

"Spirits begone? Was I possessed or something?!" I asked. While I don't believe in ghosts or such, I think he left some crucial parts out.

"Probably not, but the instructions say that you should do it, just in case. This game is based on occult, after all." Amami replied.

Kiibo crawled over to me and started waving his hands all around me. 

'Kiibo, what are you doing?"

"That's not possible."

"What are you doing, Kiibo? Stop scanning me."

"There are no strings, no poles... How?"

"That's the question, Kiibo. It's magic isn't it?" 

I grabbed his wrists to halt his examination. Tenko, with all those muscles, might have been strong enough to lift me, but certainly not with fingers. I too wondered what made this possible.

"Truly magical, Isn't it?" Kaede joked. 

Today was Kinda fun, actually. Kiibo showed us a video that he recorded from the sidelines of me being lifted into the air. I watched in amazement, seeing them raise me up as high as their (Himiko's) arms could go. What was really interesting though, was the fact that everybody wore a different facial expression. Iruma had shaken eyes, and beads of sweat on her forehead. Himiko's face didn't change much, except the fact that her eyes had widened a bit. Kaede had an open smile of wonder, and Tenko looked completely shocked. Amami looked satisfied, but his eyes were shut with concentration, taking things very seriously. And Saihara just looked like he was about to drool, like always. I bet the dude gets off on Chiaki torture porn. In fact, I tried watching a few episodes of this Dangan Ronpa, but I found it absolutely terrifying. How could a killing game ever be fun? And how could someone even enjoy the show? I'll never understand these sick people.

 

"Bye guys! See you at school!" 

We waved at them until they turned the corner, fading into the shadows and out of our sight. It was just me and Kiibo now, all alone, without those pesky schoolmates. After he closed the door, I ran upstairs and collapsed on his bouncy, soft bed with silky sheets. My body felt heavy, filled to the brim with pizza. sinking into the mattress like a stone sinking into the water. It was so warm, just like a hug.

"Ouma-Kun, Uh, Uhm, do you plan on staying over tonight?"

He stood in the doorway blushing insanely, fingertips pressed together, looking at the ground. 

"Why're you so flustered? Never had a sleepover before?"

"Well, yes! But not only that, we've... uh... recently started being-"

I quickly cut him off with a smug grin. 

"Oh? What's this? Scared you'll make a move on me? Gosh, you have such dirty thoughts."

"No! That's not what I meant! It's just that... well, it was only a few days ago, and my feelings are still new..."

"I wasn't planning on staying over, but now I really want to! You've never had a slumber party, so I want to show you how much fun it can be! Don't you want to be human?"

Kiibo looked hesitant to agree, and I could totally understand what he was feeling, but he's forgetting that I'm still his friend.

"We haven't made anything official, we've never kissed on the lips, we've never gone out on a date, and everything else can be seen as friendly love! I'm still your friend, not JUST a boyfriend!"

"Well, if you put it that way, then..."

"In fact, I don't even think we're boyfriends yet. Hm... No, definitely not there yet."

"Eh? A- are you breaking up with me?"

"Don't be so stupid, robot! I'm not breaking anything! I just think neither of us is actually ready to be in a relationship yet."

"Then... What are you implying?"

"You should be my crush! And I can be yours!"

"Eh? Isn't that a major downgrade?"

"But it's true! You're my crush now, and until I find the courage to kiss you, you'll be my crush, and I'll be yours."

"I... That's actually a more accurate relationship. I'm surprised."

"Oh? Thought I was too dumb to think of such complex things? I'll have you know, I'm actually a mastermind! One day, the world will be mine. I'm sure of it."

"Ha, you wish. That's pretty far-fetched."

"Just you wait, Kiibo."

"I'll wait a lot longer than you will."

"Whatever, am I sleeping over or not?"

 

Light as a feather, stiff as a board.  
Loving you on my own accord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhhh....... Guys, school is taking up so much timeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. I'm getting really un motivated to write this story. I have so much planned for this, but it's taking so much time, and I don't know how to build up to the climax. I have no idea how to continue. Huuuuuu... but if I do finish this story, it will have such a beautiful ending. @ all of you who plan on reading until the end: Which do you prefer? Fireflies on a night sky, or a sunset at the beach?


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this will be the last irrelevant post ever please don't be mad... I'm just lonely and sad.

H- hewwo dewe. It's me agwain, I'm sowwy this isn't a real update, but I'm weawwy lonely here, and I would like to make fwends! P- pwease forgive me if these fake updates awe annoying, tell me if they are pwease. (translation: SNEAK PEAKS AND SPOILERS IF U DM ME ON INSTAGRAM BITCHEEESSSS)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really weird, I think I posted something like this about my insta, but I can't remember when and I can't find where. Wtffff mandella effect? Deja vu?


	18. Petals of Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> . mweh. I have put subtle hints in here. Very subtle. Some could even be taken the wrong way if you don't put all of the things together. Not only in writing, but in the text format itself. You guys are smart, I'm sure you can crack the code.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallelujah, I finally found out how to put in italics. I WAS DYING WITHOUT THEM. ALSO. Uhhhh, it gets a little sinny in a pure way I guess??? Uhhh lightly implied sinny sin sin. And uhhh don't judge me. I know you all want it. Also, some other things are implied in this chapter. some things are really not what it seems. Just little things. btw tis not hardcore sin. tis pure, shy, awkward sin.

My eyes fluttered open, taking in the room set before my eyes. Sitting up, I pulled the charger out of my backside and folded the wire up neatly.  
"Ouma?"  
I called aloud, scanning the bed to look for any trace of the boy. Last night... I clearly remember him staying over. Perhaps I'm just misremembering things. No, that's impossible. My camera clearly remembers climbing into the sheets with him. We didn't do anything bad did we?! I made sure all my pajamas buttons were buttoned and hopped down the stairs to greet my father, only to be met with an unlikely sight. On the kitchen counter laid a chess board, black and white pieces scattered all over the surface of marble. Finished plates and dirty utensils were stacked neatly in the sink. Ouma and my father were having an intense match of chess, god knows how long they've been keeping this up for. After all, my father was an extraordinary chess player. Ouma was certainly no match for him.

"Check."

My father stated a-matter-of-factly. I expected no less from my amazingly intelligent creator. Every time he wished to play with me, I would decline the offer, knowing I would lose anyway. I continued to finish the remaining stairs and moved closer to get a better look. Ouma and his opponent both exchanged a couple of moves, but after a couple of moments, my father's eyes widened.

"Checkmate, Mr. Iidabashi." The younger opponent smirked.

"What...? That's- Impossible!"

"I just did it! Possible!"

After the initial shock, my father stood up laughing with glee, clapping Ouma on the shoulder.

"Impressive! Very impressive. It's been decades since I lost a round of this game."

"Wow! All your opponents must be idiots then!"

"I lasted quite long, you know..." My father pouted childishly.

I decided to butt in before things spiraled out of hand.

"Good morning father, 'morning Ouma. "

They both greeted me in return while cleaning up the pieces in a box.

"Goodmorning, son. How are you?"

"I'm good. Ouma, when did you wake up?"

He slid the cardboard chess lid on top of the box, letting out the gentle sound of pushed air.

"I woke up at 7 to challenge your father to a game, It's nine now."

I was taken aback by the facts presented to me. My father nodded in confirmation.

"Two hours? That's crazy! You two must really like chess."

But Ouma only shook his head.

"No, not exactly. I don't like it, but I happen to get bored easily, and also extremely competitive. Chess is only mildly amusing when there's a good opponent at hand. Your father's not so bad."

I rinsed the dishes for them in the sink, before transferring them to the dishwasher. I patted it on the handle and assured him that he was doing great. My father looked at me strangely.

"Ouma, how did you sleep last night?"

"Horribly, actually. But I wouldn't blame that on you, I can't remember the last time I got a good night of sleep.

"Oh? Do you often have trouble sleeping?"

I asked. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised. That would certainly explain the dark circles under his eyes. Despite being sleep deprived almost always, he always had an abundance of mischevious energy in him. Whether it was playing board games or simply ordering lunch, he always looked like he had a few cards up his sleeve. The only time he looks even remotely innocent was when he's asleep. Relaxed facial muscles gave him an angel-like look. My father exchanged a couple of words with Ouma before going back to his own room, probably to do some reading, or continue to sketch out some designs for a future project. I suspect that I'll be having a younger sibling soon, or perhaps a body replacement. There's also a possibility that this new project will replace me completely, body and mind. Though he really has no reason to, after all, he worked very hard on my AI. There's a very low chance of that happening. I'm not worried.

"Oi, Kiibo. Over here."

Ouma waved me back to reality.

"Well, I'm assuming that I don't have any more business here, so I'll be going back now."

"Eh? Are you leaving already?"

"Well, duh! You don't expect me to live here with you, do you?"

"Of course I don't but-"

"I have homework to do at home. It's not always about you, you know?"

He taunted.

"I know It's not about me! That's not what I meant."

"I know you just want some more attention. That's what you're craving from me, no?"

"What? No, I just think it would seem abrupt and unnatural for you to leave now."

"What do you know about natural? You ARE man-made after all."

"Urgh... Please stop playing dumb and robophobic."

"Honestly, Kiibo! I would have expected better from you. If you want me to stay, you can just say so."

My cheeks warmed in embarrassment. I pressed my fingertips together and cast my gaze towards my feet. He caught me again... I didn't even realize.

"Kiibo, stop being so tsundere. I'll leave regardless you know~"

"I'm not tsundere."

"Well, you suit yourself, I'm going home."

"Wait, uhm, can I come with you?"

Ouma's always like this. He loved to manipulate my gentle personality. Impressive, but annoying. Asking to go with him made me feel weak and clingy, like a loyal dog following his owner, only proving that there are some things I would never admit out loud. Ouma laughed.

"Of course Kiibabe! What a good boy. See? All you had to do was ask."

He stretched his hand out to pat my head. I wanted to wipe that sharp smirk right off his face. Grabbing his wrist, I pulled his hand away.

"I'm not your pet you know!"

"Oh? Then what are you?"

"Your boyf-"

Ouma quickly cut me off.

"Ah-ah-ah! I'm sorry, you're my what?"

I blushed even harder.

"Saying that is even more embarrassing! What are you trying to get at?"

"Just say it! It makes me happy!"

"I'm y-your...crush."

I squealed on the inside. I've always dreamed of falling in love! But who would've thought it would be a manipulative person that contrasted my personality completely?

"Well, I guess I have to show you where I live eventually. Bring your bookbag, I'll help you with your homework."

 _Him_ helping _me_ with homework? Unlikely.

Only when I had stepped into the elevator did I realize that I had never once been to his house. It was always he who would come to me, not the other way around. Thinking about it more, I wondered why I was never curious, or even wondered about this topic. The elevator walls were lined with gold painted railings and 'marble' plates. Mirrors hung from the top half of each side, and another mirror was fixed to the ceiling.

*Ding*

The heavy doors slid open with a soft groan to reveal a dimly lit hallway and grey carpeted floor.

"It's not very big, just so you know. In fact, it's tiny. About the size of your second living room."

His words seemed to sting, even if there was no real harmful intent behind them. It only reminded me of the poverty going on in the world, and all the less fortunate people. I had two living rooms, an arcade room, a full lab sized basement, 4 bedrooms and 3 washrooms. It made me feel all the more guilty.

"Gosh... This is almost embarrassing, Kiibo. My room is the size of your closet."

I panicked and reassured him.

"Oh! No, no there's nothing wrong with that! I-I like small places, you do less walking!"

I instantly felt relieved when he smiled and leaned closer to my face. I was blushing now, expecting a kiss, but he missed my cheeks and went straight to my ear. He whispered;

"Really?"

"Y-Yes!"

"Liar."

Ouma quickly pulled away and turned to unlock his door, leaving me speechless. In times like these, I would never be sure of how to respond. In fact, sometimes speaking would make things worse. Better safe than sorry. It was soon revealed that he was right, his house was, and I'm sorry to say, as large as my second living room. Ouma put a hand on the wall to balance him as he kicked his shoes off neatly. Unlike him, I took my shoes off with my hands. Yet another contrast between us two.

"Well, welcome to my house I guess."

He stood awkwardly in front of me, standing by the slim kitchen counter. His hands were placed behind his back, elbows straight, in a sign of respect; which was weird for the type of person he was.

"Uh... take a seat?"

"Sure."

I was about to ask to see his room, but that would seem impolite. He walked towards the kitchen sink and started boiling a kettle of water, bubbling quickly, seeing that it was electric. He returned with two cups of liquid, setting them on the coffee table. Oddly enough, he seemed much more vulnerable and weak than he usually did.

"Have some tea."

"Ouma, I can't drink."

"R-right."

A heavy veil of silence muffled the air. I could see his cheeks grow red with embarrassment... What's with him? He took a seat beside me on the grey couch.

"Hey... Ouma, are you alright?

You seem different..."

"Ah!"

He gently tucked a strand of hair behind his ear.

"Well, It's been a long time since I had a friend over. I was taught to be polite to people visiting."

Could it be? Perhaps Ouma still had a timid side to him, and really isn't the jerk he presents himself as. I was instantly reminded of the day we first met under the umbrella. He asked so politely. Has he been misunderstood his whole life? In an attempt to make him feel more relaxed I reassuringly placed my hand on his thigh.

"You don't have to be so shy you know."

He seemed to grow even more flustered by this and refused to speak up. He started fidgeting uncomfortably and made a soft squeaking noise.

"A- are you wanting to do it? Is that what you're trying to say?"

"What? Do what?"

He placed his hand on mine.

"You don't have to pretend. I'm ok with that, but you don't have to be so blunt about it. Don't you think it's a little too fast for us to go that far?"

"Huh? I don't understand."

"We're really young too, and I've never done it with anyone before."

"Wait, not that's not what I'm asking. What are you talking about?"

"...Well, you're touching my thigh... That's really intimate, you know."

Intimate?... Oh. My face instantly started burning and my fingers slid away from his body. I hadn't realized or taken my actions into consideration. I seemed to make things even more awkward now. Ouma had his legs crossed strangely, and his loose shorts slid upwards a bit to reveal more skin. Whats that-

"Oi, what are you looking at." He quickly noticed where I was staring at, and adjusted his shorts, pulling them downwards as far as they could go.

"S-Sorry."

"... It's fine."

He laughed nervously.

"And here I thought I got lucky." He muttered to himself.

In a desperate attempt to change the topic, I finally asked a question that would satisfy my curiosity.

"Why don't you show me your room?"

"...You dumb robot, you're trying to make a move on me, aren't you?"

Ouma's personality started to fade back in. Strangely enough, I was pleased to see him loosen up a bit. I disregarded the name I was just called.

"What?! No! That's not what I-"

"You thought I couldn't see through your lies? Ha! I know exactly what you're thinking, you big perv!

"No! I would never think of something so dirty!"'

"Never?"

"I- I respect you way too much to do that... And I have no reason to either."

"Oh... Well, looks like I don't respect you."

He sighed with a tinge of disappointment.

"What?" 

"You wanted to see my room, didn't you? Don't laugh when you see it."

"I won't."

He jolted up and opened a door on the other side, standing in unnatural ways, making sure his back was always faced towards me. Even when we entered his room, he immediately belly-flopped on his bed. There were white sheets and a navy blue comforter, pairing to make a neatly made bed. There was a rather nice wooden desk in the right corner of his room with a black mesh pencil holder and other learning utensils. Heck, it was nicer than _my_ desk. In between the desk and bed, which was pushed to the left corner, was a small bedside table. Also made of wood. A cute, childish lamp sat in the center of the surface in a friendly way. Around the lamp was crumpled up tissues that he had forgotten to throw away. Other than that, his room was surprisingly neat and tidy.

"Ouma, you shoul **d** thr **o** w away your tissues after blowing your **n** ose."

His eyes widened wi **t** h what seemed like fear and panic.

"R-right!"

He hurriedly bunched all **o** f them together in both hands and rushed to the washroom, where I assume he discarded them. 

"Sorry, my rooms so messy. I didn't think you'd come over."

"Messy? I'd like to know your definition of clean."

"I guess you're right. Wanna play Uno?"

"Oh! I' **v** e h **e** ard of this game! I used to play it all the time with-"

My t **r** ain of thought cut off. Who did I play it with again?

"...My father! I used to play it with my father, I think."

"Great! You know a **l** l the rules then, right? I'd hate t **o** explain it again."

"I'm sure I remember. "

"G **o** od. The dec **k** is **i** n **t** he top drawer."

He pointed to his bedside table it was plain, but rounded at the corners, giving it a soft look. I tugged on the sphere shaped knob and the drawer rolled open. Inside was a notebook, an x-acto knife, origami paper, pipe cleaners, scissors, wires, and other arts and crafts materials. Another thing caught my eye. Little paper animals and flowers were scattered carelessly throughout the inside. Some colors faded away with time, others looked fresh off his fingers. He seemed to notice and smiled gently.

"Do you like them? I folded them myself."

I gingerly picked a flower up, it's petals tinted a lovely shade of orange and golden yellow. It's not technically origami since it was made from multiple pieces of paper and pipe cleaners, but looked stunning nonetheless.

"Ouma, this is beautiful! I didn't know you were into arts and crafts."

He shrugged.

"I have a lot of extra free time on my hands. The one you're holding is a marigold, by the way. It took me some time to master it, in fact, that's the only successful one."

Nodding, I picked up a different flower, somehow more gorgeous and detailed than the last.

"That one's a spider lily, it takes a very long time to make, so I only have one."

"All these details... How?"

"I'm not sure. I follow some tutorials online I guess. Cutting out all the petals and shaping the wires took too much energy and precision, I also had to use my mom's nail polish to paint on some speckles. But it's my favorite."

I was simply amazed by his works of art. I continued to learn more about him than I ever did. Suddenly, I realized a dreaded thought. I knew almost nothing about him. How could this be? I've spent all this time with him, yet I barely know anything about him. Looking back, Ouma has always been shrouded in a cloud of mystery; nobody knew anything deep about him. I knew that his parents were divorced, he had never seen his dad, his family is not wealthy, and his mother never had any time for him. I had to add arts and crafts to the small list of facts, clinging to what little I thought I had known.

"I didn't think you'd be the type of person to take these into interest you know."

"Yeah, nobody does. It's a shame to see all my talents and passions unrecognized. Such things sadden me so much... But then again, nobody really notices me anyway.

"I noticed you."

"I made you notice me."

I tried to counter that, but nothing came to mind. He's right.

"I... I can't argue with that."

We spent a few minutes looking through the rest of his origamis, which included boats, animals, and cool 3D shapes. He had a name for each creation.

"This one's Becky."

He lifted up a dark purple dinosaur. He had drawn scales on Becky's body with pencil, making them shine when he moved her in the light. Most people don't put that much time and effort into paper, but he was the rare one that did.

"Do you think you could teach me to make something? Preferably something simple. I've never tried origami before, but it looks like so much fun! I'd love it if you taught me."

"Well, I don't know. Do you have the talent?"

"I guess?"

"Do you have the strength and mental will?"

"Uh, yes?"

"Do you have a dick?"

"What?!"

"Nishishi! just kidding! I'll show you how to make a rose."

I sighed in relief. Wait, weren't we supposed to play Uno? Didn't I come here to do homework?

We exchange our colors like a painting made of water.  
Melting together and falling away.  
You told me I'm a cut above the rest,  
Yet you always lead me astray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm telling you, it's not what it seems.
> 
> Linda-Senpai's song of the week is: GRAVITY - Timeflies (This song helped to inspire the first idea of this fanfic!)  
> I'll be doing songs of the week from now on, which consist of songs that I find are really pretty, remind me of this pairing, or songs that helped inspire some scenes. Today's chapter is a bit longer than usual. I have really rapid ideas and I just felt the urge to write. ^_^ ALSO WTF 3000 WORDS?????????? thats the longest chapter ive ever written. This was supposed to be one chapter, but it got too long, so imma split it in two. get ready for a good time next episode.


	19. Crystal Reflection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More clues! It was a little hard, and you're free to interpret it any way you like. It's quite simple, you guys can figure it out.

Kiibo's rose obviously wasn't as good as mine. His petals were folded awkwardly and were shaped unevenly, in other words; way better than my first time. It's childish, but I was just a little bit jealous of his natural talent. My blue rose greatly contrasted his pink one, both colorwise, and skill wise. I couldn't help but snicker, seeing that I was finally, for once, better than him at something.

"Good job, Kiibo. You did pretty well for a robot."

"... Would you stop that? I have feelings too you know, and I'm feeling annoyed!"

"Annoyed? Wow! What a big step for humanity."

I saw the pride being wiped away, and sadly, I felt no trace remorse whatsoever.

"Really, could you stop with the robophobic remarks? I'm really being pushed to the edge and I only have so few shushes in me!"

"Okay, okay. Gosh. You're so serious."

I waved him away, and sat back on my tush, back leaning against the wall. I peeled my socks off with my toes and stretched them out.

"Are _you_ proud of what you made? You do realize what I think doesn't matter right?"

"You still have some input on it, and I would gladly accept your constructive criticism if you put it in a non-robophobic way. Personally, I like what I made."

He set his paper flower on the edge of my desk before moving to get up.

"Where are you going?" I asked him, bending my body to peer through the door.

"Getting my bookbag. We came here to study, right?"

"No, _you_ came here to study. I just wanted to go home. Not my fault you decided to follow me."

I pouted and sprawled myself on my bed, coving as much space as possible. Kiibo returned with both of our bookbags, despite me not asking him to. Two rectangular black bags with light grey handles was the customary school bag. Personally, I found it much more efficient than a backpack, but also much more painful to carry around. My shoulder would often cramp up while slung over my back, and I would frequently have to switch sides. Kiibo's black, plastic hand started rummaging through his papers and pulled out a pencil. I reached my toe on the tip of his eraser.

"You really wanna do that?"

He looked at me as if the answer should be clear... Which it was, but there's no way I'd let him ruin the fun. After all, who would want to write homework when there were so many different possibilities to explore.

"...Yes, I'm sure..."

He looked at me suspiciously before glancing back down at his paper. To stop him, I pushed the soles of my feet onto his arm holding the pencil, maneuvering his fingers away from the paper and towards myself. He looked at me with a look of confusion.

"What are you doing?"

"I didn't allow you to come over to bore me you know."

He shot me a dirty look but nonetheless, I continued.

"You're going to have to have some more fun with me before you get what you want."

"Fine, what do you want me to do?"

"You agreed to play uno with me, didn't you?"

Relief washed over his face instantly, he probably was expecting me to ask him to jump off the balcony or something. I wouldn't get too comfortable though.

"Oh, well that's ok, we can play a couple of rounds if you want."

"I plan to specifically play three rounds you see."

"Ouma, I don't like that look on your face."

It was true, my face had a sharp grin plastered on, like a crescent moon. I had a very fun idea in mind for us, and I'll be enjoying every little bit of it.

"Three rounds, two wins. The final winner gets to punish the loser!"

"...I knew it."

He heaved a deep sigh and rolled his eyes before standing up on the floor.

"Fine, Ouma, I'll play with your antics this once. But if at the end of the day, we write our homework together, understand?"

"Of course! But only if you win. Just you wait for what I have planned."

Pulling on the drawer knob, my robot brought out the stack of classic uno cards, neatly tied together with a tan rubber band. He shuffled them expertly.

"Oh yeah, by the by, if you lose a round, you take off an article of clothing," I added.

"What?! No!"

Kiibo looked absolutely shocked and embarrassed, just the way I like it. His eyes were wide and his face was flushed pink like a peony.

"Yes! UNO is waaaaayy too childish just like that. It's more fun to have an element of suspense each round. Otherwise, you might not even try!"

"I will warn you, I won't go easy on you. Even more so now, I play with full intent to win."

"Of course, Kiibo. As do I."

We sat on opposite ends of my bed, facing each other menacingly. He gave ten cards each to both of us and set the rest of the stack in between us. I could see the concentration in his eyes, but better yet, the reflection of cards. I picked my ten colors up and gave a quick scan, seeing which good ones I got. A color change wheel and a red stop sign. Not bad, and certainly good enough for a win. Kiibo on the other hand, from what I could see, had a yellow draw two card, and a yellow switch.

"Janken pon!"

We shouted simultaneously. Luck was on his side right now. He had thrown a rock, while I had thrown scissors.

"I start."

A yellow **four**. Most of his cards were yellow and red. one green and two blues to boot. I had to make sure he had as many cards as possible. I slapped down a green **five** and instantly saw him wince. Dumbass, haven't you ever heard of a poker face? He placed his last green card, a **one** , down and hoped for the best, which of course would never come. I put a green **four** down. He drew a card. I put a green five down, he put a green five down. Red two, red one red four, yellow four, yellow nine, yellow zero, yellow seven. Finally, he put his yellow turn down and went again, this time placing the yellow skip, making it once again... His turn. Two minutes have passed and the number of cards in our hands both decreased. Before long, we were both frustrated that the round would never end.

"What's the matter Kiibo? Run out of cards?"

He reached out to draw another card.

"It's unfair that you can see my cards."

"Oh? what makes you say that?"

"I can see you looking at my eyes, looking at the reflection."

"Oh? Well, aren't you sharp? You're not as dumb as you look."

I was not expecting him to smirk. He placed his cards down on the bed and raised his hands in confession. Sometimes he really surprised me.

"I have to tell the truth, I've been doing the same. My camera lenses zoom in on your eyes as well. Not only that but using my technology, I can enhance the image; meaning I can see what numbers as well as colors you have."

"What?! That's not fair!"

"You're the one who started cheating first, and I copied you. Cheaters never flourish."

"Humph!"

I crossed my arms and pressed my fan of cards against my chest, making sure he wouldn't snoop around anymore. But knowing him, he probably had all my cards memorized already. I had five more cards left. A red four, five, eight and turn. The last card was a green turn. If the color turns red, I can place the turn last and then place the green turn. A great winning plan.

"Color change, red." Kiibo placed the four colored oval down.

Perfect! Luck was truly on my side today. Silently, I thanked God for the good cards and smiled to myself.

"Red eight."

"Red stop, red four."

"Red five."

He had two more cards left, but not to worry, the chances of him having a better plan were slim. There's no way that he would have more reds. Or so I hoped. Kiibo was being more careful with his eyes now. He had them squinted into thin lines; enough for him to see, but absolutely impossible for me. No... There is still one way to cheat, but I really wish I didn't see. He sat near in front of the headboard, back facing the window. Through the faint reflections, I could see...Oh no... It was barely visible, but-

"Plus four, Changed to green. Uno!" He stated happily.

"Oh, green?"

I placed my green switch, allowing me to go again, to which I placed my red switch, and then placed my red four down.

"U-Uno"

I said, but I knew I had already lost. He placed his last card, another color wheel. His face brightened up and raised his fists in victory. Unbelievable.

"Look! I told you I could win! I'm not as stupid as you thought, eh?"

"That was just one round! I can still win the other two you know!"

"That's true, but I have even more confidence now!"

"Well get ready for your confidence to be crushed, because I was going easy on you!"

"Really? Well, I guess I'll try harder then!"

"You're too enthusiastic."

I pulled my t-shirt over my head.

"Hey-HeY-HEY! What do you think you're doing!?"

I lifted my shirt past my head and they rested on my elbows, leaving my chest bare.

"Uh? I lost this round, I have to take an article off, remember?"

"You really don't have too."

"Yes, I do! Looser's penalty. I may be a cheater, but I have to play by my own rules, so you can too!"

"No, you really don't have to-"

"I want to! Your blushing face is always so funny to look at!"

"Now you're just making fun of my appearance."

"No, I'm not. I'm saying you're cute..."

"Oh, t-thank you."

"...For a robot."

"Why you!"

I could tell that he wanted to tackle me. Obviously, I would let him if he had actually done it.

"I won't let you win the next two times though." I laughed.

"I won't lose either. There's no way your 'punishment' can be any good."

"Scared?" I mocked.

"Yes! Terrified."

"It's not like I'm going to make you chug a cup of lighter fluid."

"I was hoping you wouldn't."

This time, I shuffled the cards. With precision and speed, a fresh deck had been washed and ready to play. I had shown off a bit with my skill. The both of us agreed to no cheating for the sake of equality and fair play. Unlike last time, I was determined to win. Afterall, I wouldn't be willing to take my shorts off as well.

"Janken pon!"

He threw a rock, I threw paper.

"Yes! I go first!"

Scanning my cards, I had five blues, two greens a yellow, a red and a color wheel. Good. We consistently exchanged and drew our cards, making the stack of extras between us higher and higher and our minds slower and slower. We had been keeping this up for much longer than we did last time, and both of us were so concentrated, we wouldn't even talk. I placed a card down with a flick, making a sweet clicking noise.

"Uno," I said triumphantly.

Kiibo still had four cards left and I'm sure he knew he would already lose. He did. After he set a blue nine down, I placed my last card down and stared him down in mockery.

"Well look who lost! You!"

I happily pointed both of my fingers at his face and started singing.

"Kiibo lost~ Kiibo lost! Keeby weeby lost!"

"You don't have to rub it in! We both know that I won the first round."

"Yeah, yeah. You can keep talking after you strip!"

"Uh!"

He had clearly forgotten and hesitated before protesting.

"...I refuse to!"

"You have to! I did."

I pointed to my bare chest.

"I didn't want you to."

"I wanted to. Plus, It's so hot in here, how can you stand the heat? OH. Wait. You're a robot!"

"That is extremely robot discriminatory. I'm human too!"

"Then play by human rules!"

"Fine! I will!"

I will admit, I got a little too excited. I mean, I always wondered what his body looked like. Whether it was a bunch of sticks with knuckles or individual plates, I thought I was going to find out. Slowly his fingers trailed downwards to his waistband and... Past his hips, down his legs and to his feet. He peeled a single sock off. Sigh. I know, anticlimactic and very VERY disappointing. It must have shown on my face because he asked why my smiled washed away.

"Gosh, wasn't that unsatisfying?"

"Mind you, I'm still playing by the rules. An article of clothing. A sock is an article of clothing, no?"

"Ugh! You're so boring."

I glowered.

"You should lower your expectations. You should know I'm not that type of person."

"Yeah, but can't you humor me a bit?"

"...Can we get over this already? I need to complete my homework, and so do you."

"Hmph. You get straight to the point, don't you?" I mumbled to myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Linda senpai's song of the week is: Feisty-jhameel (blue satellite remix) 
> 
> AAAAA I'M HAVING SO MUCH TROUBLE!! I know exactly where I want this fanfic to go, but I have no idea how to get there. I've also been putting in subtle hints here and there, and some of you guys solved some! There are still some overlooks hints in the last chapter.  
> This chapter also had to be split because I just need to get a chapter out on Sunday. I've been going through writer's block and been super unmotivated to write, so please forgive my bad writing. I had to force myself to complete this, which is not fun. Mwehhhh I'm tired.  
> Also! Linda senpai's weekly question!! ( Can be triggering, so don't read if you are tiggered by suicide or depression easily) 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Which one would hit you harder? A suicide by drowning, or suicide by hanging?


	20. Starry Eyed Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT ALRIGHT IT'S A HELL OF A FEELING YEAH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've lost my identity. Who am I? I've lost my words in my hopes and dreams. The future sank in my sleep.

"Yes!"

I shrieked in glory. Beads of sweat threatened to slip off my forehead and I quickly wiped it away with the back of my hand. I let out the deepest sigh, releasing all the pent-up energy and concentration inside of me. Only moments ago, my breathing was quickly paced and my mind was submerged completely in hyperfocus. My skin tingled with perspiration and I looked over at Kiibo, who looked... stunned, to say the least. The hot ribbons of sunlight tore through the window panes, drawing even more water out of my pores to sit on my skin.

"I told you I would win, didn't I?"

I basked in my glory like an emperor flaunting his new clothes.

"What!? I predicted all your moves and calculated the cards! So-"

"Oh? That sounds like cheating! Like you said; cheaters never flourish."

I smirked.

"But- But! It's not cheating... I tried so hard!"

"You did! But you still lost! Are you angry?"

Even if he didn't show it, I knew he was. Just a little bit. Kiibo let his remaining cards fall through his fingers, dropping on the bed. They bounced off harmlessly, revealing some pretty terrible luck.

"I can't believe this. You cheated, didn't you?"

His eyes darted left and right rapidly.

"Nope! You can search me. No extra cards, no magic tricks. Heck, I'm not even wearing a shirt! Where would I hide anything?"

He groaned in protest. He seemed to scan every inch of me looking for the smallest chance of a gimmick, to which he turned away when he realized there was none. I had to give it to him though, that  _was_ one of the hardest matches I've ever played... Considering that this is a family game.

"Alas, I must admit defeat... I'm... very surprised, actually." He sulked, a voice saturated with a badly hidden disappointment.

"Everyone seems to be. People always think I'm some happy-go-lucky person with no skills and no brains. Tsk, tsk, people should know better."

I ran a hand through my damp, warm hair, trying to smooth out all the tangles and spikes atop my head. I had a tendency to play with my hair and bite my fingers in intense situations like these. I tried to undo the damage.

"It's... not hard to see that you're on a different intellectual plane than other people."

"Oh? Fishing for mercy now? Mmm, not going to work."

"I'm not-"

"What punishment should I choose...? Hmmm..."

There's no way he could've forgotten. Afterall, why else would he fight so hard? I pondered all the possibilities and stated them aloud, watching his different facial expressions. 

"How about you jump off the terrace!?"

"N-No!"

"You have a jetpack anyways..."

He raised his hands in front of him in protest.

"Then how about you drink all my mom's nail polish?"

"That's even worse! Please be realistic."

I crossed my arms and pouted.

"But I have to stay true to my word you know. I won two rounds out of three, I  _have_ to pick a punishment."

"No, you don't."

"But I  _want_ to! I just didn't think this far."

Kiibo sighed in disappointment when his small fraction of hope was crushed beneath my foot. He was probably hoping that I was only joking about the punishment part. Half of myself really was joking at first, but now that I have this chance, why not use this to my advantage?  A quick idea ran through my mind like a shooting star, and in that moment, I had decided. Just a little fun.

"Kiibo, close your eyes." I started.

"Eh... Why? What are you going to do?"

"Just trust me. Don't worry, it's not bad."

"I'm not sure if I should be worried."

I stood up and walked out of my room, looking for a specific accessory I had forgotten about a long time ago. The sweaty soles of my feet were sticky. My skin stuck to the light wooden floorboards, and they peeled off when I lifted them.

"Keep those eyes closed! And no peeking!"

"Please don't do anything out of hand."

It was in the storage space right in front of my room, conveniently placed in a cardboard box which was filled to the brim with Halloween costumes that I had used from years before when I still cared. I purposely made obnoxiously loud rummaging noises before finally grasping my prized possession. My fingers closed around the fuzzy band and I lifted it up and out from the layers of different fabric.

"Eyes closed?"

I asked him before returning to the room. He only sighed as a response. He must have sensed me coming because he started leaning away when I approached him. He winced, face wrinkling realistically. He waited for the worst blow to come with his fists closed around the bed sheets and eyes squeezed shut. I almost laughed at his terrified face. And then... I slid the cat headband behind his 'ears'. It was a bit anticlimactic seeing that Kiibo really did expect the worst. He slowly opened his eyes to see my face. Confused, he slowly brought his hands to his head feeling the fluffy grey fabric.

"These are..?"

"Cat ears."

I relief washed over his face immediately... Did he think I would plant a grenade on him or something? ... Sounds like something I would do.

"Well, what do you think, Kiibo? You really look cute!"

"This is a lot better than what I would have expected, so thank you."

I reached out my fingers to pet him jokingly.

"Good boy!"

"Hey! I'm not your cat."

"You are now! So why don't you try meowing?"

He jerked his head away from my hand and stared at me as if I was a crazy man, but I bravely stared back into those pale blue eyes, like challenging an ocean. So vastly open like the sky, but growing deeper with each layer. I knew all the best secrets are hidden deeper, underneath every wave.

"No!"

"Hey, hey! You're boring me! This is part of your punishment too. Meow for me, Kiibo."

"I'm... Not your toy."

"So you refuse?"

"I refuse."

His eyes pierced into mine, but I would never back down from a challenge."

"Hmm... I didn't know that robots could feel shame! What a discovery!"

"Listen, I know you're just kidding about everything, but could we stop with the robophobic comments? I don't think you realize how much I hate them!"

"What're you gonna do? Cry to daddy?"

"Please stop. Respect me, or I will leave."

"Oh? Robotto-chan getting angry? I didn't know you could get angry."

He looked so cute getting aggravated. He looked adorable when he tried to stand up, only to be pushed down onto the bed again.

"Stop! I won't tolerate you being rude!"

I smiled and laughed halfheartedly, showing my deepest 'apologies'.

"Sorry~ I  _really_ can't take you seriously with those cat ears on."

His left hand twitched and I quickly pressed both his wrists down.

"Let me go."

He asked calmly.

"No."

I could hear a smile being split on my face. He must really hate me for this. Good.

 

 

 

Should I hate him? Yes, definitely. Do I hate him? No. Absolutely not. But how could I tolerate Ouma? He's a childishly cruel human being... The type of person that I hate the most. So how am I still here? _W_ _hy_ am I here? Is it pity? Is it fear? I hate him so much sometimes, but something just won't let me leave him alone. How did it end up like this? His shadow cowering over me with my arms pinned against the sheets. My back sank into the limp mattress and I faced his features looming over me.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

I struggled for a hopeless cause. While I only had the strength of an average senior citizen, I'm sure I could overpower him... But I didn't. Was it because I couldn't? Was it because I didn't want to? Every single moment I spent with this boy made me question everything. And if you ask me, that's what true power is. 

"What do you mean, 'what am I doing?'"

"Don't play dumb with me. Let me go."

"Then why don't you meow for me?"

"Urgh!"

I grunted under my breath, but with no real cause. I looked up at his being, towering over me like a bird casting a shadow onto earth.

"Kiibo, what other emotions can you feel?"

"Eh? Why?"

"Nishshishi! I want to see how human you can be of course! What's wrong with being a bit curious?"

"You better not have any dirty tricks you want to try on me."

"And if I do?"

"Then... Then I'll..."

It came to me that I really couldn't do anything.

"See? You're weak."

I sighed deeply in annoyance and I made it clear on my face that I didn't want to deal with this, yet when I looked up at him my heart melted. If I had a heart, that is. He was... Blushing? Just a little bit. Did this normally happen with Ouma? His crystal eyes peered straight through me like scalpels slicing through a patient's heart. He gently released my wrist and placed his palm on my chest.

"No heartbeat, huh? Just a constant humming... How human can you be?"

"..."

I didn't answer at first. Instead, I did the same with him, slowly placing my hand on his bare skin, feeling as much as I can.

"It's just a heartbeat. Is that needed to be human?"

"It's needed to be alive, but I don't need it to live as a person."

"Then, am I human to you?"

"Am  _I_ human to  _you_?"

"Well, I can't feel your heartbeat. But that's because I'm a robot."

Nothing could be said for a fleeting moment. Just a second of peace darted between us and bounced off of our foreheads.

"You're no human."

I didn't respond to him.

"But you're a person for sure."

He smiled at me in such a gentle way that I had no choice but to smile back. He closed his eyes and relaxed, taking his hands off my other wrist, sinking to his elbows bringing our faces just a bit closer. I did the same, letting my lids fall over my eyes. I let my hands freely glide over his bare chest, drawing invisible patterns. Sometimes my fingertips would barely graze over his skin, but at other times, my hands would push into his skin completely. They traveled over his pale back like dolphins surfing on the surface of the sea. I imagined every crevice and every follicle. Every bump and dent. All the acne on his shoulders and the freckles here and there. I cherished the feeling of his dry hands and the tender skin on his nipples. The way different muscles clenched when I touched him in different places. His silky soft plane of skin and the smell of his hair. Each vertebra on his spine poked out like a stretched canvas on his thin frame ... Even if I couldn't feel it, I couldn't experience it, I knew it was there. I know he exists. He's here now. He's here. Right in front of me and in my arms.

 

And when I opened my eyes, I was greeted with the most beautiful pair of irises known to mankind. I could see the entire universe in them. How could that be? A boy so cruel and so beautiful. Such a childlike demeanor, yet a galaxy lived in his pupils. 

"That's... Not possible." I whispered, so faintly, I was sure I had said it in my head.

"What's not possible?" He breathed back.

I could sense his bangs brushing my forehead. His eyelashes sweeping my brows. He closed his eyes when our faces were just millimeters apart... And he kissed the bridge of my nose like he always did. To you, a reader, it all goes by so quickly. A simple paragraph... Pixels on a screen. Letters with emotion, but no feeling. But for me, It lasted for years. Every moment was in slow motion. Every sensation was so grand, and breathtaking. It was such a simple short moment, but every time I looked into his eyes, something inside me would just stop.

"Kiibo?"

Looking into his eyes was unbearable. It was like jumping off the grand canyon and drowning in the Atlantic at the same time. 

"Oy, did I break you?"

Now, finally, after almost a lifetime of wondering, I finally knew why I could never leave him. Even after every insult he's thrown at me, or every time he's played with my emotions. Nothing could break this pulling feeling in my gears.

"Hey, hey! Say something!"

He shook me, but I only smiled. 

"Hello? Kiibo, are you dead?"

No. I'm feeling more life than I ever have.

"Helloooo?"

I know what pulls me to him. Day after day.

"Hm... Did he run out of battery?"

It's the red thread, isn't it?

"Can you hear me?"

So I opened my lips...

"... Meow."

 

_These sunset clouds paint our love across the ceiling,_

_reflecting on the glass,_

_and your eyes._

_And though each day is like a knife to my heart,_

_these watercolor skies pull me through to the edge._

_Promise me like my paper friends,_

_will you carry me to the end?_

_Truly, you're a cut above the rest._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting this chapter was like swimming through molasses ;_; ...Well, I'm not sure when this fic is going downhill, but it's coming. And very soon. How I'll do it? No idea. Chances are, I'll give up before that happens. While writing this fic, I was listening to some really powerful music and I almost started crying.
> 
>  
> 
> P!ATD is the best band in the world.
> 
> Also, fics based on fanart is great but have yall heard of f a n a r t b a s e d o f f of FICS? I NUTT


	21. Responses and Returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can pinpoint the moment I gave up.

"Kiibo, have you ever thought about the meaning of life?"

I asked him under a clear blue sky and sweltering heat. We sat on the smooth cement block by the school's entrance with a willow tree hanging over it lazily. Cicadas would always screech at us from the trees, yet I could never see any. He turned to look at me with his puzzled eyes.

"The meaning of life?" He repeated.

"Yeah, you know, what we're good for. Why we're here. What we're supposed to do."

He grew silent for a moment, pondering all the possible answers. Of course, he had none. It was a Monday today, signifying the start of a new week, and another hot day of June. After coming to a conclusion, he wisely answered,

"Well if you think about it, there is no meaning."

I was dissatisfied with this answer, despite how true it was.

"But... I just always wonder what's the point of being alive? And what happens when we let it all fall to waste?"

"Each person has a different way of living, I guess. Some people have a goal they want to accomplish. A dream they wish to pursue. Some people simply wish to dedicate their lives to something, others don't even question it."

He leaned back in his arms, gazing up at the lush green leaves protecting us from the sun's rays. He seemed pleased.

"Oh. Well, who knew a robot could be so knowledgeable?!"

"Hey! Stop being robophobic! You never know when I-"

"Could snap? Wow! I'd love to see all your cool, actually  _useful_ functions!"

"That's not what I was going to say, but did you just call me useless?"

"Yeah! I mean, where's your laser eyes?"

"My laser whats?"

"And your rocket punch!"

"I'm sorry?"

"And when you finally had enough of me and my mean comments, you'll exterminate me right?"

He sighed in annoyance.

"What makes you think that."

"Because you're a robot. That's what they all have in the movies!"

"No, no. Not that part. What makes you think that I'd end you?"

I wrapped my arms around his torso and rubbed my smiling cheek to his chest.

"Well, I'm so annoying aren't I? I always make robophobic comments!"

"Still, I wouldn't _kill_ you."

"Then what will you do?"

I waited for his answer.

"I'll just deal with it then."

"Hmmm... you're no fun"

I peeled my sweaty limbs off his body and frowned.

"Well _then,_ instead of killing me, why don't you tell me something?"

"I won't kill you, Ouma."

"What's your meaning of life?"

"My meaning of life?"

"Why do you exist? What do you exist for? And what pushes you to live another day?"

He smiled to himself determinedly.

"Well, what more is there, than to learn all there is to know? I wish to seek all the knowledge in the universe."

"That's pretty dangerous you know. If you know too much, you really start to go crazy. Like our math teacher. Knowing how time works and the meaning of the universe really gets to ya!"

"But I'm not a human. I can take it."

"But if you get too smart, your software might not be able to handle it either. You could break yourself, and I'd never see you again."

"But that's not possible. I could never learn _everything_. Nobody can. With an infinite universe, there's bound to be infinite information. Perhaps even God himself doesn't know."

We just sat like that for a while. A peaceful reticence lingered between us comfortably.

"And what about you? What's your meaning of life?"

"Hm? Me?" I pointed to myself. "I have no meaning."

"You should. You don't need to know right now, but not having an urge to keep going isn't a good feeling."

"And how would you know?" I mocked.

He leaned forward to prop his elbows on his knees, looking as if he could answer. I was surprised when he did.

"I downloaded my past memories from the USB, despite Professor Iidabashi suggesting not to. Back then, I had no emotions, no meaning of life, and no will to live. I was lost and confused. Why am I here when I can't feel a thing? I used to think that all the time. Then, I got the update, and, well... It's different. A lot better than before."

"Oh... Well, did I help?"

I grinned at him.

"Yeah, a little bit."

"...My meaning of life... The truth is, I don't think life has a meaning. But I _do_ have a very small wish that keeps me going."

"Yes?"

"I can't tell you! I'd be boring if you found out the easy way."

"Hhhhhh..."

He groaned under his breath, but I only laughed.

"Nishishi! I already told you anyways before. I just didn't say it was my wish."

"...Please don't be so complicated."

"But then I wouldn't be me!"

"I know that..."

I leaned my head on his hard, uncomfortable shoulder and he rested his cheek on the top of my head in return.

"We're doing some pretty embarrassing PDA you know."

Kiibo said to me. 

"I know."

 I replied. 

It was way too hot out today. Maybe global warming  _is_ happening and taking a much bigger step than we originally anticipated. My butt probably would have melted into the cement block had it not been for the strands of leaves towering above us. Not to mention that Kiibo's blushing cheek only made it hotter. As if on cue, he lifted his head.

"Ouma?"

I wiped my forehead with my arm before looking at him. My sweat had transferred to his face and shoulder, leaving darkened damp patches of fabric, and glistening skin. I silently snickered at how gross he looked.

"Yeah?"

He lovingly tucked my bangs behind my ear.

 

"It's getting hot outside and I may overheat. Would you like to go inside?"

He gestured to the school where it was well air-conditioned and shaded. While I didn't like being in crowded places, I decided it would at least be better than being steamed alive. My skin was burning hot, and I felt as if I was being cooked, so I reluctantly agreed.

"Good idea, after all, the last time I stood out this long, I had a heat stroke!"

"What?! You should have told me! You could seriously be hurt!"

"Nishisishi~ Maybe that was a lie~"

I laughed at how many times I could fool him. Really, he'll never notice a thing.

 

 

Suffocating me with your smile,

you sweep the air right out of my lungs.

With a kiss on your cheek,

I'll make your heart weak.

You'll think of me for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I get Uhhhhhhhhhh mother fukin Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh short ass chapter? I'm sorry these are so short. When I first started writing, I used to think 1000 words was long, BUT NOW I THINK 2000 WORDS ARE SHORT ASF AND IM DYING I JUST WANNA WRITE IN PEACE. 
> 
>  
> 
> Linda senpai's song of the week!: Love like you (From steven universe) ((HOLLYY ITS SO GOOOOODDD))


	22. Chapter 22

_Tell me, have you ever met someone like him? A man so mysterious, whose actions are so straightforward, yet his words make no sense. A person who presents everything in him with no shame, yet nobody knows anything about him. A two-faced person who puts on a different mask every hour to the point where nobody knows what his real face is like. Tell me, have you ever imagined spending almost every moment of your life with that man? He who tells you one thing and does another. One who tells you he loves you while pressing a blade against your skin. Have you ever met a boy who has nothing but a raging storm in his dark, empty eyes and a shipwreck in his voice? A boy whose words are layered with lies and tied with deception?  Is the boy barely hanging by a thread? Even he doesn't know the truth. Nobody does. Tell me, have you met anyone like him?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_I have. And I see him every day when I wake up,_

_and look in the mirror._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not really a cute chapter, but i hope you can guess what will happen. I don't think I'll write again. check back next year maybe.


	23. Eraser

The truth is, there is no logic to anything. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Kiiiiiibbooooo."

I stretched, strewn put across his bed and rummaging through his pencil bag.

"What?"

"Where's your eraser?"

I continued to pull pens and pencils out until his sleek, black bag was limp with sorrow and it's contents scattered on the bed.

"I don't have an eraser."

"What?!"

I exclaimed in shock.

"Kiibo, how could you not have an eraser!?"

Well, I rarely ever make mistakes, so I don't use them. If I do, I'll use the one on the back of the pencil."

True to his word, a stubby, worn eraser was embedded in his old school pencil. Sadly, the eraser had been reduced to almost nothing.

"I can't use  _this._ "

"Then I wish you the best of luck."

I huffed and erased what I could with what little was left of the 'eraser'.

"Kiibo, you foolish, foolish robot. Didn't you know that not keeping an eraser in your pencil bag is bad luck?"

"Bad luck? How do you know?"

"How do you NOT know?" I countered. "I thought this was common knowledge! Oh wait, you're a robot, nevermind."

I mocked. Obviously, I just made it up to mess with him... And I needed an eraser.

"Hey! I can understand if you would just explain!"

"I did! If you lack an eraser in your pencil bag, it's a sign of bad luck and is sure to bring misfortune!"

Without skipping a beat, he quickly continued. 

"But that's not possible. There's no logic or science behind this."

"Oh my god, I knew a robot wouldn't understand. Can't you just accept things without logic?"

"Accepting things without logic would make me an idiot, wouldn't it?"

"Maybe so, but if everything had to have logic, then nobody would be alive."

"I don't believe that."

"It's true! There's no logic to living. We all die anyway. In the long run, whether we live or die, nothing matters, everything eventually goes back to the way it was and the world will forget of our existence. The universe stays the same. Stretching in all directions, shrinking infinitely."

"How did we get on this topic?"

"I dunno, I still need an eraser."

I shoved myself up to my feet and walked out the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Finding a damn eraser. There's gotta be at least _one_ in this house."

"How are going to find a single eraser in a whole house?"

He called, soon trailing after me.

I bounced down the stairs and headed straight for the basement.

"Mr. Iidabashi! Do you have an eraser I can borrow?"

His mouth was full of mac 'n cheese, being served on a paper plate. Kiibo soon arrived at the door as well and caught on to my ideas.

"Father," He scolded. "is that all you eat? Left-over Costco mac 'n cheese?"

"Wha- it's good!" 

He argued back.

"And why do you insist on using disposable items to serve it? It's bad for the environment  _and_ we have real plates and cutlery."

I tried to cut in, but their argument just seemed to muffle mine.

"I reuse the plastic fork and I compost the paper plate!"

"Hey! I need an eraser!" I re-stated.

"First of all, there's a reason they're disposable. Second, that plate is lined in plastic so it can't be composted. You know this."

"I know, but I'm too lazy to wash the dishes!"

"Hey, guys?"

"You don't wash the dishes and reuse the fork? That's disgusting!"

"I wash the fork, ok?"

"What, so you're too lazy to wash a dish, but not for a plastic fork?"

"It's different."

"There's nothing different." 

At that point, I rolled my eyes and left them to their own little world. Sometimes I wish I had someone to argue with at home. I continue to hear their muffled voices as I walk back upstairs.

" _You're_ not even the one to wash them, the dishwasher does!"

"You don't like it when I use the dishwasher! And if it get's clogged, then I have to get it fixed!"

"Then ask  _me_ to do it!"

"Gosh, you're not my slave."

 

I checked in all the places that might hold an eraser... to no avail of course. I checked in every drawer in the house, on every surface of any desk and yet there was no luck. I went back downstairs and checked under every blueprint and notebook.  My hands worked themselves into a flurry, just trying to find a single eraser in this damn house. Why did I even need an eraser?

 

"Gosh dad, are all you Americans like this?"

"Yeah! We all like our mac 'n cheese!"

Kiibo rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

Just when I was about to give up, something caught my eye. No, not an eraser, but something else. something I probably shouldn't look at. It's not my place.

 

"No, look- Kiibo I'll show you. The dishwasher can't handle it!"

"Yes, it can! It's a dishwasher!"

"That's not what you said last week."

Their passive aggressive conversation trailed after them to the kitchen upstairs, leaving me alone. 

I shouldn't.

Was my first thought as I placed my hand on the faded green fabric of the cover. I still have morals. I know I shouldn't. But curiosity is a tough arm to wrestle. I knew what it was before I opened it. A photo album. 

 

Slowly, I turned to the first page. And to the next. And the next, and the next. It seemed like the life of Iidabashi was preserved in these pages. I saw pictures of himself when he was much much younger. Perhaps twenty or so. Soon, a woman's face started appearing and reappearing frequently. She was astonishingly beautiful with all the traditional American features. The next page showed photos of that same woman in a billowing white dress, it's layers of silky fabric cascaded down the stairs of a cathedral. Obviously, this woman must have been Iidabashi's wife. Then, her belly grew big and Iidabashi's smile grew brighter until finally, an infant was held in the arms of his mother. "It's a boy!" was written in faded ink on the powdery paper the picture was posted on. It felt so bittersweet for some reason. I watched the baby grow older, and Iidabashi's smiles never ceased. His smiles were genuine and joyful, but the mother's smile... Her smiles were so... almost... forced. She probably wasn't sad or anything, just... not as happy as in the beginning I guess. I turned the page and all of a sudden, the boy was older. Around 13. Then, the next photo of him had skipped so many years of his life. He looked 16 now. Sure, Professor Iidabashi was still truly happy, but the smiles never seemed as lively as they were. Picture's of some machine started appearing here and there and it took me a while to recognize what that machine was. It was Kiibo. A baby Kiibo with the physical traits as a 5-year-old. Once again, pictures started being taken in the same week and Iidabashi's cheer was the same as ever. Almost. The mother was never in any of the pictures anymore. I noticed that very early on. I theorized that she just stood up and left one day, leaving Iidabashi alone with a young child. I stop. I see a face I know all too well. The emotionless, soulless husk of a robot that I met under the umbrella all that time ago. His grey hair swept to his left and tucked neatly under the black school cap. Slowly, my eyes gently glided over to the face that floated beside him. Kiibo's human brother looked surprisingly like him. I turned to the next page and the next. Slowly, I started noticing something that would've passed over a normal person any day. No. That shouldn't be possible, and yet I know that face all too well. The face of a-

The lights flicked on.

"Ouma-kun?" Iidabashi asked.

I scrambled to close the cover and look over calmly back at him.

"Oh, yes?"

"Did you find the eraser you were looking for? Sorry, it's so messy here."

"Oh, that's no problem. I'll find it eventually." 

So many questions slid behind my eyes. Where did his mother go? Why did she leave? Does Kiibo even know? Does anybody know? I must have blanked out at some point beacuse Kiibo had to shake me.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to a couple of comments, I managed to squeeze this one out. It was going to be longer, but I decided to split it into two because I just wanted to post something. If I do decide to write the next half, I think it'll be the last update in a while. Thanks for reading!


	24. The end I guess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry.

This isn’t a chapter... obviously. Basically, I haven’t updated in like, a year. Probably everyone has forgotten about this, but for the few of you who got excited about this chapter, I’m sorry. There’s no reason I should be saying this this late. I’ve pretty much given up on this fic. I know exactly where I wanted it to go and how to end it. I just didn’t know how to get there. I’m also extremely displeased with how rushed their relationship was written in here. I’m more of a slow burn person now. I’m going to re write it I guess! The first chapter is surprisingly ok so I’m going to keep that. I loved reading all your comments and making new friends. Thank you for reading till now. I’ll make sure the re boot is better than this one!


	25. Chapter 25

LADIES ITS OUT. First chapter essentially the same but the dialogue, the way they act and the writing has changed completely. Go read it

**Author's Note:**

> pls comment it's my only source of motivation. it dont matter how long or short or stupid pls just comment. thanks yo.


End file.
